Dobrzy albo źli
by Grangerv
Summary: Powstaje tajna organizacja o nazwie Zakon Feniksa działająca przeciwko Voldemortowi. Harry Potter dowiaduje się o wszystkim jako ostatni. Pragnie działać, lecz nie zostaje przyjęty jako członek do Zakonu. Gdy Harry z przyjaciółmi wracają do Hogwartu, Harry wraz z Dumbledore'em zaczynają często znikać. Harry nie mówi nic nikomu. Nie radzi sobie z samym sobą. Z Voldemortem...
1. Uczucia górą

Wściekłość. Ból psychiczny. Przerażenie. Bezradność. Smutek. Niechęć do wszystkich. Żal. Wszystkie te uczucia czuł wewnątrz, próbował nad nimi panować, nie pozwalając sobie wybuchnąć przy innych. Trudno było mu sobie poradzić z tym, że poczuł się tak bezwartościowy. Spędzał w Głównej Kwaterze Zakonu Feniksa już trzeci dzień, a mimo wszystko wciąż czuł tą urazę. Przez cztery tygodnie siedział sam z Dursley'ami, w świecie mugoli, wygrzebywał ze śmietników gazety, byleby tylko dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Voldemorta, na temat czegokolwiek, co tylko mogło wiązać się w jakiś sposób z magicznym światem. Po miesiącu wreszcie został zabrany do Kwatery. Jak taki ktoś nic nieznaczący. Zupełnie nic. Pozbawiony wszelkich informacji przez cały miesiąc, odrzucony, zapomniany... A później zabrany do czarodziejów, którzy udawali, że nic się nie stało. Że Harry był na przyjemnych wakacjach, na których odpoczywał po walce z Voldemortem. Nie pozwolili mu nawet gdy przybył uczestniczyć w spotkaniu członków Zakonu. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Była to organizacja działająca przeciw Voldemortowi, ale tak naprawdę nikt go poza Harrym nie widział. Mimo to nie chcieli go wpuścić na zebranie, nawet nie pozwolili się przysłuchiwać. Ale przecież... to nie oni z nim walczyli. Gdy o tym myślał za każdym razem czuł to dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Może uznali, że jednak rozmawianie o tym wszystkim za jego plecami będzie lepszym rozwiązaniem? Może mu nie ufali? A Dumbledore? Skoro tak wiernie przy nim do tej pory trwał, rozmawiał z nim tak, jak z nikim innym, gdzie się teraz podziewał? Dlaczego jeszcze nie zjawił się, by z nim porozmawiać? Chciał czekać do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego? Czy w ogóle nie raczył zaszczycić go wymianą zdań? Był wściekły na dyrektora Hogwartu. Zabronił przyjaciołom Harry'ego wysyłać mu jakichkolwiek informacji, przez co czuł się jakby w ogóle nie był w tym wszystkim potrzebny. No tak, przecież każdy ma tą dziwną więź z Voldemortem, nie tylko on. Oczywiście.

\- Harry, kolacja – z jego ponurych myśli wyrwał go głos Hermiony.

Podparł się na łokciach na łóżku, na którym właśnie leżał i spojrzał na nią. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że była mu tak bliska, jak kiedyś. W tej chwili czuł urazę do każdego, mimo że może wcale nie powinien.

\- Zaraz przyjdę – wstał i podszedł do okna, odwracając się tym samym do niej plecami. Przeczesał dłonią włosy.

\- Nie zadręczaj się tak tym wszystkim... - powiedziała, a w Harrym znów pojawiła się jakaś wściekłość. Gdyby nie to, że stał do niej plecami, dziewczyna na pewno by ją zauważyła w jego spojrzeniu. - Wiesz, że robiliśmy to wszystko z polecenia.

\- Raczej nie robiliście nic. Właśnie z polecenia – nie mógł się powstrzymać, by tego nie powiedzieć.

\- Harry, możesz dać spokój?! - usłyszał w jej głosie złość. - Ile razy mam ci jeszcze powtarzać, że chcieliśmy wszyscy cię o wszystkim informować, ale Dumbledore nam zakazał i kazał przysięgać?

\- Dumbledore kazał wam przysięgać – powtórzył bezbarwnym tonem, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, wymijając ją po drodze.

\- HARRY! - ryknęła za nim Hermiona, gdy schodził po schodach.

\- A gdyby Dumbledore kazał wam przysięgnąć, że więcej się do mnie nie odezwiecie, też byście tak zrobili? - zapytał, zatrzymując się na schodach, gdy Hermiona i Ron również się na nich pojawili.

Nic nie odpowiedzieli. Harry zszedł do jadalni. Był tam Syriusz, Remus, Tonks, Szalonooki i Weasleyowie. Postarał się, by wszelkie złe uczucia zeszły z jego twarzy. Nie chciał dawać po sobie poznać, co się z nim dzieje. Bał się. Nie mógł panować nad tym, że ciągle czuł tą złość. Dlaczego ciągle ją czuł?

Usiadł obok Syriusza, który mrugnął do niego. Harry nieco opanował się, i posłał mu lekki uśmiech. Bardzo chciał mu opowiedzieć o tym, jak nie radzi sobie sam ze sobą, jednak nie było to zupełnie w jego stylu. Opowiadanie o swoich problemach... nie, nie. A tym bardziej o tym, że tym problemem jest to, iż czuje ciągle wściekłość. Może to nic strasznego? Wystarczy chwila opanowania. Chyba. Trzeba się starać, myślał Harry.

\- Już za trzy tygodnie wracacie do Hogwartu – zauważył pan Weasley, gdy Hermiona i Ron z kamiennymi twarzami zajęli miejsca obok Harry'ego. - Wraz z członkami Zakonu Feniksa postanowiliśmy, że przed waszym wyjazdem odbędzie się spotkanie, na którym możecie uczestniczyć.

Cóż za zaszczyt, pomyślał Harry.

\- Dumbledore się na to zgodził? - zapytał Ron.

\- Owszem, sam to zaproponował – odparł Artur.

\- W takim razie zamierzacie nas dołączyć wreszcie do Zakonu? - zapytał Harry, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych.

\- Kochaneczku, skąd ten pomysł? Wiesz dobrze, że dołączenie do Zakonu nie jest wam na razie pisane – pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się do niego, chociaż była widocznie zaniepokojona jego zapałem do dołączania.

\- W takim razie po co mamy brać udział w spotkaniu? - Harry nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Harry – tym razem odpowiedział mu Syriusz. - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nie możecie dołączyć do Zakonu, a szczególnie ty, i nie mam tutaj zamiaru urazić Rona i Hermiony, ponieważ jesteś zbyt cenny. Jesteś, Harry, nam zbyt potrzebny. Nie możesz zostać członkiem, ponieważ kosztowałoby nas to zbyt wiele. Musisz być... chroniony, rozumiesz mnie? Nie możesz się nikomu wystawiać, jak na talerzu. A szczególnie nie możesz wystawiać się JEMU. I proszę cię, nie kłóć się – dodał na koniec, gdy zobaczył buntowniczą minę chrześnika. - Uwierz mi, że na twoje działania jeszcze przyjdzie czas. I wówczas będziesz miał dużo większe zadania niż my.

\- Syriusz – rzucił Lupin takim tonem, jakby Black powiedział o jedno słowo za dużo.

Zapanowała cisza, a pani Weasley, chcąc ją przerwać i nieco rozluźnić atmosferę, podała szybko kolację i życzyła wszystkim smacznego.


	2. Złość w sercu

Do pierwszego września, a tym samym do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, zostały już tylko dwie doby. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wrócili właśnie do Kwatery Głównej z zakupów szkolnych i zorientowali się, że są sami w domu.

\- Nie uważacie, że to trochę dziwne, że nikogo nie ma? - zapytała Hermiona, gdy zanieśli zakupione rzeczy i książki do pokojów, po czym zeszli do salonu. - Zwykle nie można tutaj znaleźć sobie miejsca, by ktoś czegoś od ciebie nie chciał.

\- Wszyscy mają pełno obowiązków – rzekł gniewnie Harry. - Hermiona, oni nie mają takich zmartwień jak to, czy zastaną jeszcze w sklepie wybrane podręczniki do szkoły.

\- W sumie masz rację – przyznał Ron, gdy zasiedli w fotelach.

\- No tak... - Hermiona wlepiła spojrzenie w podłogę. - To dosyć... głupie, że jesteśmy osobami, które najmniej wiedzą i najmniej robią.

\- A prawda jest taka, że już od początku to my działaliśmy zawsze najwięcej, nie? A teraz po prostu nas do niczego nie chcą dopuścić. Wieczorem będzie to spotkanie Zakonu, na którym będziemy mogli uczestniczyć. Powiem wam, że to wielki zaszczyt – stwierdził ironicznie Harry.

\- Zgadzam się poniekąd z Syriuszem jednak – powiedziała nagle Hermiona, patrząc na Harry'ego. - Bo jesteś bardzo cenny w tym wszystkim, wiesz? I myślę, że gdyby miało ci się coś stać podczas działań, a później okazałoby się, że bez ciebie Sam-Wiesz-Kto byłby nie do pokonania, to nie uważasz, że byłoby źle?

\- Ale Hermiona, chodzi też o to, że mogliby po prostu udzielać mi informacji. A tymczasem nie wiem zbyt wiele. Można powiedzieć, że to ja widziałem Voldemorta i z nim walczyłem, byłem przy jego odrodzeniu, moja krew przyczyniła się do tego, że odzyskał swoją postać, a mimo wszystko wiem najmniej o wszelkich poczynaniach Zakonu.

\- I tak zostanie – usłyszeli głos dochodzący z korytarza.

Odruchowo wszyscy gwałtownie wstali i wyciągnęli różdżki. Do salonu wszedł Snape, również z wyciągniętą różdżką. Nim Harry zdążył coś powiedzieć, odezwał się Snape:

\- I co możecie mi zrobić, skoro nie wolno wam używać magii poza Hogwartem? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Potter, zapomniałeś już o swoim przesłuchaniu, które miało miejsce ponad dwa tygodnie temu? Gdyby nie to, że Dumbledore zjawił się, by jak zwykle cię uratować, nie musiałbyś dzisiaj wybierać się na Pokątną i robić szkolne zakupy. W ogóle nie byłoby ci to potrzebne, ponieważ do Hogwatu byś nie wrócił już więcej. A twoja różdżka, którą teraz mierzysz we mnie, co uwierz mi, jest wielkim błędem, byłaby już złamana na dwie części. Brzmi przerażająco, prawda?

\- Śledził nas pan?! - zapytał Harry, nie spuszczając różdżki. Hermiona i Ron natomiast już to zrobili. Wiedzieli, że mimo wszystko Snape jest po ich stronie. Harry również to wiedział, jednak nienawiść wzięła górę.

\- Widziałem cię na Pokątnej. Pajaca w okularach i roztrzepanych włosach nie można z nikim pomylić. No, chyba że z twoim ojcem, tyle że on raczej nie mógł dziś być na Pokątnej... Wczoraj chyba też nie...

\- CZEGO TU CHCESZ? - ryknął.

\- Nie takim tonem, Potter. Poza tym masz do mnie zwracać się trochę grzeczniej.

\- Kto pozwolił ci tu wejść?

\- A kto pozwolił tobie mówić do mnie na ty, co?! - wrzasnął Snape, którego opanowanie poszło w tym momencie na spacer. - Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Możesz z tego wywnioskować, że zaledwie niewielkiej garstce ludzi można ufać. Tacy właśnie należą do tej organizacji.

\- Że niby PROFESOROWI można ufać? - zapytał z drwiną w głosie.

Nagle jego bliznę przeszył ból, zupełnie niespodziewanie zobaczył przed sobą obraz umierającego Cedrika. Zobaczył Voldemorta. Glizdogona. Poczuł znów tą wściekłość. PANUJ NAD SOBĄ, PANUJ!, krzyczał do siebie w myślach.

\- Harry! HARRY! - słyszał gdzieś w oddali głos Hermiony i Rona, jednak nie potrafił wrócić do świadomości.

Widział przed sobą tylko Voldemorta. Wściekłego. Równie wściekłego, jak on, Harry. To niemożliwe. Przecież on nie może być taki jak Voldemort! Nie. Proszę, niech mnie coś uratuje, błagał Harry. Nie chciał czuć tego bólu. Zarówno fizycznego – blizna, oraz psychicznego, który nieustannie ostatnimi czasu mu towarzyszył. Nie mógł pozbyć się tych negatywnych uczuć... Czuł, że dzieje się coś bardzo niedobrego... I wiedział, że ma to coś wspólnego z Voldemortem.

\- Potter? - otworzył oczy i zobaczył czarne oczy wpatrujące się w niego.

Snape. Harry usiadł gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył go nad sobą. Nie zrobił jednak nic więcej. Nie miał na to siły. Wciąż znajdował się w salonie w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Różnica była jednak taka, że za oknem było już ciemno, a on nie stał z różdżką w dłoni, tylko siedział na ziemi. Hermiona i Ron stali obok kominka i gdy ich przyjaciel tylko się ocknął, uklękli przy nim. Zamienili się rolami z Severusem, który dotąd klęczał nad nieprzytomnym Harrym, a sam teraz wstał i podszedł do kominka.

\- Gdy zjawi się Dumbledore a mnie nie będzie, przekażcie mu, że na pewno pojawię się o umówionej godzinie – rozkazał, po czym wszedł w płomienie i zniknął, rzucając wcześniej proszkiem Fiuu.

\- Co się stało?! - zapytali wszyscy w trójkę jednocześnie.

\- Harry, co się z tobą działo? - zapytała po chwili ciszy Hermiona.

\- Stary, całkowicie odpłynąłeś i to na dwie godziny. Wcześniej chyba tak nie było, co? A przynajmniej nie tak... bez powodu – zauważył Ronald.

\- Nie wiem co się stało – przyznał całkiem szczerze, dotykając bliznę, która jeszcze niedawno tak bardzo go bolała. - Zobaczyłem przed sobą nagle JEGO i... nie wiem, po prostu... straciłem świadomość, chociaż mocno walczyłem, żeby się tak nie stało.

Harry pominął opowieść o swoich stanach wściekłości, które nie dawały mu spokoju nawet chwilę przed utratą świadomości. Wiedział, że i tak Ron i Hermiona widzą, przebywając w jego towarzystwie, jak łatwo się denerwuje, ale stwierdził, że na pewno brali to jako to, że niedawno walczył z Voldemortem i do tej pory jeszcze w pełni się z tego nie otrząsnął. A tymczasem to nie chodziło wcale o to. On po prostu czuł wewnątrz tą rodzącą się w jego sercu złość, która czasem rosła, a czasem malała...

\- A tu co się działo?

\- Wrzeszczałeś na Snape'a a potem nagle twoje palce powędrowały do blizny i już wiedzieliśmy, co się dzieje – powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale nie sądziliśmy, że po chwili zaczniesz wrzeszczeć, wić się na podłodze, i wkońcu zemdlejesz. Na początku myśleliśmy, że to Snape rzucił na ciebie jakieś zaklęcie, jednak on był bardziej wystraszony niż my. Słowo daję – rzuciła szybko, gdy zobaczyła w oczach przyjaciela wyraźne powątpiewanie. - Próbował coś czarować nad tobą, gdy się tak wiłeś, ale nic nie pomagało. Potem nagle zemdlałeś, to ukląkł przy tobie i też coś mruczał, nawet wlał ci do ust jakiś eliksir. I na pewno robił to, by cię ratować, bo kilka zaklęć które wymawiał znam, i na pewno nie były złowrogie. Klęczał przy tobie, potem wstawał i siadał na sofie, potem przechadzał się tam i z powrotem, i znowu przyklękiwał...

Nagle usłyszeli skrzypienie, odgłos otwieranych drzwi, przekręcania klucza. Spojrzeli na zegar. Była już dwudziesta. Czas na zebranie członków Zakonu Feniksa, w którym wyjątkowo pozwolono im uczestniczyć. Nim Harry zdążył wstać z ziemi, do pomieszczenia wszedł Dumbledore, patrząc na niego z góry. Harry spodziewał się, że zaraz znów poczuje wściekłość, wkońcu to przez rozkaz Dumbledore'a był odcięty od informacji, jednak jego widok dodała mu swego rodzaju otuchy.

Siwobrody czarodziej podszedł do niego i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.

\- Nigdy nie patrz na nikogo z góry, chyba, że pomagasz mu wstać – uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a Harry chwycił jego dłoń i wstał, patrząc mu w oczy. - Miło cię widzieć, Harry.


	3. Zebranie Zakonu Feniksa

Zebranie członków Zakonu Feniksa było dużo poważniejsze, niż mogłoby się Harry'emu wydawać. Przynajmniej to dzisiejsze. Gdy tylko zasiadł za podłużnym stołem wraz z Ronem, Hermioną i członkami Zakonu, zapanowała grobowa cisza, wszyscy mieli kamienne twarze.

\- Na co czekamy? - szepnął do niego Ron.

\- Na Snape'a pewnie, wkońcu jeszcze się nie zjawił – odparł Harry i już chciał powiedzieć Hermionie, by ta przekazała Dumbledore'owi to, co kazał Snape, ponieważ mimo wszystko sam nie chciał tego robić, kiedy wspomniany wcześniej wylazł z kominka, i szybko zajął swoje miejsce.

W momencie kiedy Snape usiadł, Dumbledore wstał. Zmierzył spojrzeniem wszystkich członków Zakonu – Alastora Moody'ego, Minerwę McGonagall, Kingsleya Shacklebokta, Remusa Lupina, Syriusza Blacka, wszystkich Weasleyów, Nimfadorę Tonks, Severusa Snape'a oraz kilkunastu pozostałych – i Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, po czym zabrał głos.

\- Jest to jedno z ważniejszych zebrań, w sumie jak dotąd – chyba najważniejsze. Nasz – chociaż naprawdę nie lubię używać tego słowa – szpieg, Severus, podczas wczorajszego zebrania śmierciożerców, dowiedział się, że Voldemort już zbiera armię do walki przeciw nam. Wysłał już posłańców do olbrzymów, próbuje nawiązać kontakt z wilkołakami oraz wampirami. Jednym słowem: wojna. Musimy zacząć działać. Przestać skupiać wszystkie siły na szpiegowaniu ludzi z ministerstwa, każdego pracownika z osobna. Skutki tych szpiegostw póki co są marne, ponieważ nie dowiedzieliśmy się nawet w najmniejszym stopniu tyle, co Severus dostarcza nam dzięki zaledwie jednemu zebraniu u wroga. Musimy skupić się na przygotowaniach. Na razie trzeba zebrać ludzi, olbrzymy i wilkołaki. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby dały się przekonać Voldemortowi. Wampiry, obstawiam, że ciepło przyjmą propozycję na walkę u boku śmierciożerców, jednak warto zaryzykować i spróbować się z nimi porozumieć.

\- Nie panikuj – przerwał mu nagle Snape. - To, że zbiera armie wcale nie znaczy, że jutro zaatakuje.

\- Severusie – Albus spojrzał na niego. - Może zaatakować i za dziesięć lat, ale my musimy być gotowi choć w najmniejszym stopniu nawet i na to jutro – powiedział, a kilka osób pokiwało z uznaniem głowami. - Nie mamy jednak pewności, po czyjej stronie zechcą być wcześniej wymienieni. Remusie – zwrócił się do Lupina. - Od ciebie będę wymagał, byś w najbliższym czasie spróbował porozumieć się z wilkołakami. Hagridowi musimy przekazać, aby zrobił to samo z olbrzymami. Jestem pewien, że madame Maxime mu w tym pomoże... - dyrektor Hogwartu zamyślił się na chwilę. - Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa.

Zapadła cisza. Dumbledore wciąż nad czymś myślał, wbijając wzrok w stół. Każdy czekał w napięciu na to, co zaraz usłyszy.

\- Myślę, że trzeba będzie poprosić o pomoc czarodziejów z innego świata. Z Posem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Zdawało się, że jedynie kilka osób wiedziało o co chodzi. Reszta na słowa „inny świat" otworzyli usta.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że niewielu z was ma pojęcie na temat tego, że za pomocą specjalnego teleportu można dostać się do innego, magicznego świata. Nie dziwie się. Od tysięcy lat tamten świat prawie nie miał kontaktu z naszym. Prawie... Kiedyś poznałem królową owego świata, była u nas, by się rozejrzeć, jak to tutaj wszystko wygląda. Wpadła w tarapaty, można powiedzieć. Wyciągnąłem ją z nich. Była mi bardzo wdzięczna, godna wyświadczyć przysługę. Myślę, że nadszedł na to czas. Czarodzieje z Posem są bardzo potężni... Pomogliby nam w wojnie bardzo. Pomyślałem, że można byłoby wysłać do Posem dwóch ludzi od nas, by opowiedzieli królowej o co chodzi i oczywiście przedstawili, że są ode mnie. Ja sam niestety udać się tam nie mogę, ponieważ jestem już za stary, a jestem pewien, że będą chcieli nas trochę... sprawdzić i przetestować. Tak dla pewności. Tacy już są, jednak na czymś ich potęga polegać także musi.

Wszyscy słuchali z zaciekawieniem i toczyli ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę: a może by tak się zgłosić?

\- Nie wymagam teraz, abyście podjęli decyzję. Czekam na dwie osoby, które solidnie się zastanowią nad wszystkim. Proszę też brać pod uwagę to, że jeśli ktoś z was będzie potrzebny tutaj, nie może się zgłosić. Nie wiadomo ile to wszystko może potrwać. Może kilka dni, a może kilka miesięcy. Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem.

Zebranie trwało jeszcze dwie godziny. Członkowie podsuwali pomysły dotyczące armii, działań, ataków. Wszystko było rozważane i analizowane. Harry'ego bolała głowa od tego wszystkiego. Dotąd sam pozostawał wciąż ze swoimi myślami, a tu nagle taka burza mózgów dużej grupy ludzi, której się przysłuchiwał... Aż zdziwiło go to, jak wiele osób ma na pewne tematy zupełnie odmienne zdania niż on. Dotarło wtedy do niego to, że ludzie jednak mogą inaczej myśleć. Przez ostatnie miesiące nie miał czasu ani sił sobie to uświadamiać.

Po spotkaniu chciał bardzo porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em, nie wiedział jednak o czym. Stwierdził, że gdy spotkają się w szkole, spróbuje jakoś nawiązać z nim język i porozmawiać. O wszystkim. Wszystkim co go niepokoiło. Chciał zadać mu dużo pytań, chociaż może nie do końca wiedział, jakie. Kładąc się spać próbował poukładać sobie myśli w głowie, bo panował w niej zupełny chaos.

Następnego dnia rano, Harry obudził się, wstał, ubrał, umył zęby po czym zszedł na dół, do salonu. Zastał tam Rona i Hermionę siedzących przy starym pianinie. Hermiona grała jakąś melodię, a Ron siedział tuż obok i słuchał z uwagą. Czy to możliwe, że przez ostatni czas zbliżyli się do siebie bardziej, niż wtedy, gdy zawsze przyjaźnili się we trójkę? Może czuli się lepiej bez niego?

\- Nie ma nikogo poza nami? - zapytał, bez żadnego przywitania, siadając na kanapie i patrząc na ich plecy.

Hermiona i Ron aż podskoczyli. Odwrócili głowy, by spojrzeć, kto mówi.

\- No co, już nie poznajecie mojego głosu? - Potter uniósł brwi.

\- Nie o to chodzi – Hermiona wstała i usiadła na kanapie obok niego. Ron zajął fotel naprzeciw nich. - Harry, nie będę nawet dyskutowała z tobą na takie tematy. Przestraszyłeś nas i tyle. A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to tak, nie ma tu nikogo poza nami. Jest jeszcze ten skrzat domowy, ale on siedzi na strychu i sprząta.

\- To gdzie są wszyscy o – spojrzał na zegarek – dziewiątej rano?

\- No w Norze, przecież – odparł Ron, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

\- W takim razie dlaczego wszyscy są w swoich domach a my siedzimy tutaj?

\- Harry, wszystkiego się czepiasz... - zauważyła Hermiona. - Jesteśmy tutaj na własne życzenie przecież. Wczoraj wieczorem wiele osób się stąd deportowało, dzisiaj rano ci, co tutaj spali również się przenieśli. Mama Rona chciała, żebyśmy udali się do Nory, ale moglibyśmy to zrobić tylko na miotłach, ponieważ nie opanowaliśmy teleportacji, a sieć Fiuu jest pod stałą obserwacją ministerstwa. Nora jest za daleko, byśmy tam polecieli, a poza tym stwierdziliśmy, że wolimy zostać sami. Ty spałeś, gdy to wyjaśnialiśmy. To też zamierzasz mieć nam za złe? - zapytała na koniec.

\- Nie. Przepraszam – Harry oparł się o oparcie i zamknął oczy. - Jestem ostatnio bardzo nerwowy. Ta złość siedzi we mnie i się wciąż trzęsie.

\- Może powinieneś poroz... - zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Tak, porozmawiam z Dumbledore'em – przerwał jej Harry. - Już od dłuższego czasu zamierzam to zrobić. Czuję, że bardzo potrzebuję tej rozmowy. Ale... nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz.

\- A co myślicie o tym zgłoszeniu się do Posem? - zmienił temat rudzielec.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy jestem pewien, że jakbym się zgłosił, to i tak by mnie nie wzięli – wyznał Harry. Zastanawiał się nad tym chwilę przed snem, i właśnie do takiego wniosku doszedł. - Nie chcą nawet żebym należał do Zakonu, myślicie, że pozwoliliby mi wyruszyć na misję do innego świata? Przecież jestem podobno taki cenny...

\- Bo jesteś, owszem, jesteś! - Hermiona rzuciła w niego poduszką, którą trzymała na kolanach. - I ja też myślę, że nie pozwolą ci wyruszyć. Czytałam kiedyś o tym, że istnieje inny świat. Oczywiście w zwykłych książkach o tym nie ma, ale ja kiedyś dostałam się do... innego źródła, niż szkolna biblioteka. Świat ten jest podobno bardzo mały w porównaniu do naszego, jednak faktycznie Wojownicy Posemscy są bardzo potężni, a ich magia jest dosyć inna niż nasza.

\- Wojownicy Posemscy? - powtórzył Ron ze zdziwioną miną.

\- Tak nazywają samych siebie wszyscy magiczni w Posem. My jesteśmy po prostu czarodziejami, a oni wymyślili sobie, że będą Wojownikami Posemskimi no i są – wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - A jeśli chodzi o to zgłoszenie się, to... nie mam pojęcia. Z jednej strony bym chciała, z drugiej nie... Zobaczymy kto się w razie czego zgłosi. A ty, Ron?

\- Ja bym mógł spróbować, ale... - spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Stary, możesz próbować – chłopak o czarnych włosach wiedział o co chodzi. - Nie przejmuj się tym, że ja tutaj zostanę. Dam sobie radę sam, naprawdę – przeniósł spojrzenie również na Hermionę. - Zgłoście się. To naprawdę wielka szansa dla was.

Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli na siebie i lekko się uśmiechnęli.

\- Można by spróbować, ale ten temat na razie też zostawmy – zdecydował Ronald.

Siedzieli przez pewien czas w ciszy. Jutro będą o tej porze już jechać pociągiem do Hogwartu.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że mówili tyle przy nas na zebraniu – przyznał Harry.

\- Dumbledore nawet stwierdził, że było to najważniejsze spotkanie jak dotąd. Myślę, że nie przypadkiem pozwolili nam uczestniczyć akurat na tym – powiedziała Hermiona. - Chcą żebyśmy wiedzieli, co się kroi.

\- No tak, wojna będzie. Rzeczywiście bardzo się cieszę, że postanowili nas poinformować – rzucił ironicznie Harry.

\- Dumbledore rzeczywiście panikował wczoraj, tak jak mówił Snape – stwierdził Ron. - To, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto próbuje przeciągać na swoją stronę olbrzymy, wilkołaki czy wampiry to akurat jest oczywiste. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że on odrodził się po to, by szczęśliwie się zakochać i założyć rodzinę potem, co?

\- Tak czy inaczej trzeba działać, Ron – Hermiona spojrzała na niego. - Nie możemy być do tyłu. Skoro on już podejmuje jakieś kroki i działa, my także musimy. To jest, można powiedzieć, wyścig. Jeśli Wojownicy Posemscy nam pomogą, to...

\- Musisz używać tego określenia? Wojownicy Posemscy? To brzmi idiotycznie – Ron zmarszczył brwi, a Harry zachichotał. Rzeczywiście. Brzmiało dosyć dziwnie.

\- To może twojego imienia też nie będę używać, jak będę się do ciebie zwracać, bo brzmi idiotycznie, co? - prychnęła Hermiona. - Wracając... Jeśli... czarodzieje z tamtego świata – powiedziała z naciskiem – nam pomogą, to będziemy mieć dużą przewagę. Pod warunkiem, że wszystkie olbrzymy, wampiry i wilkołaki nie przyłączą się do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, chociaż mam wielką nadzieję, że tak nie będzie.

Po pewnym czasie Harry, Ron i Hermiona zaczęli pakować wszelkie potrzebne do Hogwartu rzeczy do swoich szkolnych kufrów. Później zjedli obiad – Hermiona wykazała się dużym talentem kulinarnym, a Harry stwierdził, że zupa którą ugotowała, była sto razy lepsza od zupy ciotki Petunii – i usiedli w salonie, by czekać, aż zjawi się ktoś, kto ich zabierze.


	4. Do Hogwartu

Harry siedział w milczeniu na podłodze i obracał w dłoniach swoją różdżkę. Wciąż czekali razem z Hermioną i Ronem na kogoś, kto się zjawi, by zabrać ich do Nory. Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta druga, a wciąż tkwili sami w domu.

\- No co jest? - odezwał się wkońcu Ron. - Tata mówił, że wyślą po nas kogoś, jak będzie wolna chwila, by nas bezpiecznie przenieść.

\- Może się coś stało i nie przybędą po nas, więc ostatecznie do Hogwaru będziemy musieli przejść się na piechotę, hmm?

\- Harry... - mruknęła niechętnie Hermiona, która była już mocno zmęczona czekaniem.

\- Przecież tylko żartuję. Nie ma sposobu, żeby się z kimś skontaktować?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Pewnie są jakieś sposoby, ale albo nieopanowane przez nas, albo pod okiem ministerstwa.

O północy Harry'ego obudził trzask. Podniósł się z podłogi na której zasnął i rozejrzał niespokojnie. Ron spał, chrapiąc głośno, na fotelu. Hermiona również spała, na kanapie. Dostrzegł, że na holu świeci się światło. Poczuł, że serce zaczęło bić mu nieco szybciej. Wyciągnął różdżkę. Czekał. Po chwili zobaczył czyjś cień, a następnie zza ściany wyłonił się Syriusz.

Ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i gdy dostrzegł, że dwójka przyjaciół Harry'ego śpi, a sam Harry stoi przed nim, gestem przywołał go do siebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Schował różdżkę w tylną kieszeń spodni i podszedł do Syriusza.

\- Ostatnio nie mieliśmy okazji, by porozmawiać sam na sam – powiedział Black, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.

Chłopak nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Syriusz chyba chciał mu coś ważnego powiedzieć, bo wyglądał, jakby zbierał się na to od dawna, jednak otworzył tylko usta, a po chwili je zamknął. Stał tak chwilę, patrząc na Harry'ego, po czym mocno przytulił go do siebie.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś cały i zdrowy – powiedział tylko. - Naprawdę mi na tobie zależy, Harry.

Harry stał długo patrząc na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Te słowa tak bardzo dodały mu otuchy... Poczuł nawet, jak zło pulsujące wciąż w jego sercu, maleje...

\- Nie chcę cię stracić – odparł na to Harry.

Syriusz zacisnął usta i spuścił głowę.

\- Nadeszły trudne czasy, Harry...

\- To nie znaczy, że ktokolwiek ma się poddawać.

\- Tak – powiedział po dłuższej chwili Syriusz. - Masz rację. Walcz.

\- A ty? Co z tobą? - była to chwila, kiedy Harry poczuł strach. Syriusz był jego jedyną rodziną, która naprawdę go kochała. Przyszła mu do głowy taka myśl... Co by było, jakby przyszło mu stracić i jego? Nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić. - Obiecaj mi, że się nie poddasz. Że się nie poddasz nigdy.

\- Nie poddam się – odparł Syriusz, choć kosztowało go to długiego zastanowienia się. - Dla ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze, i tym razem to on poklepał Syriusza po ramieniu.

\- Gdzie jesteś, Harry? - usłyszeli głos Rona dochodzący z salonu.

Po chwili na holu pojawił się również Ron z Hermioną. Na widok Syriusza uśmiechnęli się i przywitali go.

\- Słuchajcie, o godzinie pierwszej, równej, mamy przenieś się za pomocą sieci Fiuu do Nory – powiedział Syriusz. - Zakon o tej umówionej godzinie ma wyłączyć dostęp ministerstwu do podglądu sieci, lecz będzie to trwało tylko minutę. Gdy zegar wybije pierwszą, nie patrząc na nic, wchodzimy do kominka i wybywamy do Nory, jasne? Jest dziesięć po północy, mamy jeszcze czas.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona pokiwali głowami. Po chwili wszyscy przenieśli się z holu do salonu i usiedli na fotelach.

\- Właściwie dlaczego Dumbledore tak pilnie pragnął, bym się niczego w wakacje nie dowiedział? - zapytał Harry, gdy wszyscy, do których pisał w te wakacje, by się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, byli w jednym miejscu razem.

\- Chodziło w dużym stopniu o to, że ktoś mógł przechwycić list – odparł Syriusz.

\- Tylko nie mów mi, że ktoś taki jak Dumbledore, nie zna innego sposobu na przekazanie wiadomości niż przez sowy.

\- Syriusz mówił, że chodziło o to w dużym stopniu – przypomniała Hermiona. - Myślę jednak, że nie był to podstawowy powód. Dumbledore po prostu nie chciał, żebyś wiedział za dużo, z tego co wiemy. Powtarzał to wciąż. Dlaczego? O to już sam musisz go zapytać.

\- Wspaniale. Dumbledore może być z siebie dumny w takim razie. Wcześniej zgrywał kogoś, komu mogę w każdym wypadku zaufać, i mówić mu wszystko, co tylko uznam za stosowne, a podczas takiej sytuacji jak założenie choćby organizacji działającej przeciw Voldemortowi, on ma kaprys, aby mnie o niczym nie informować.

\- Harry, to chyba nie był żaden kaprys. Mnie Dumbledore kazał siedzieć całe wakacje w domu i nie wychodzić, w sumie nadal mam ten rozkaz nałożony... Chodziłem wcześniej obrażony na niego, lecz teraz zaczynam zdawać sobie sprawę, że jeśli Voldemort dowiedział się, że jestem animagiem, a ministerstwo mnie poszukuje, faktycznie mogę znów wpaść w tarapaty. Dumbledore'a trzeba po prostu słuchać, Harry, a myślę, że ty powinieneś robić to szczególnie. Jemu naprawdę zależy na twoim bezpieczeństwie.

Harry nie miał ochoty się już z nikim sprzeczać. Musiał koniecznie pomówić z Dumbledore'em po powrocie do Hogwartu. Ale spokojnie. Na wszystko nadejdzie czas. Postanowił porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi na temat wakacji. Rozmawiali aż do momentu, w którym zegar wybił godzinę pierwszą w nocy. Syriusz poderwał się na równe nogi i wyciągnął z kieszeni woreczek. Odwiązał sznurek, który oplatał worek, po czym włożył do niego dłoń. Wyciągnął z niego garść proszku, i przesypał go na dłonie Rona, potem na dłonie Hermiony, i na końcu dłonie Harry'ego. Sam również zaopatrzył się w garstkę świecącego się proszku.

\- Szybko – zarządził Syriusz. - Hermiona, ty pierwsza.

Dziewczyna zwinnie wlazła do kominka, powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie „Nora", sypnęła proszkiem i zniknęła po chwili w zielonych płomieniach. To samo zrobił następnie Ron. Gdy zostało już tylko pół minuty, do kominka wlazł Harry, i także sypnął proszkiem, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z Syriusza.

Wkońcu jednak świat wokół niego zaczął wirować, a on sam poczuł, jak jego stopy odrywają się od podłoża. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, jak ponownie stanął w zielonych płomieniach, tyle że już w kominku znajdującym się w jadalni w Norze. Gdy z niego wylazł, ktoś go mocno uścisnął.

\- Harry, idź natychmiast na górę spać, jutro musicie wcześnie wstawać! - Molly wreszcie wyrwała go z uścisku. - Hermiona i Ron są już na górze.

\- Dobrze, już idę – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, chciał jednak poczekać, aż Syriusz także wróci.

\- Idź, idź – pogoniła go pani Weasley.

Harry nie miał wyboru, zaczął więc wspinać się po schodach. Dotarł wreszcie na piętro, na którym znajdował się pokój Rona. Wszedł do niego i zastał tam już swojego przyjaciela.

\- Idę do łazienki – poinformował go Ron po czym opuścił pokój, zostawiając przyjaciela samego.

Harry usiadł na materacu. Cieszył się, że znów znajdował się w Norze. Traktował to miejsce jak swój dom. Czuł się tu dobrze. Wiedział, że są tu ludzie, którym zależy na nim.

Po kilkunastu minutach pojawił się Ron. Harry stwierdził, że jemu także przyda się gorący prysznic, więc zajął łazienkę.

Gdy z niej wrócił, Ron siedział w piżamach na swoim łóżku i przeglądał jakąś książkę.

\- Czaisz stary, że w tym roku czekają nas SUMY? - rudy chłopak przeniósł wzrok z książki na Harry'ego.

\- Tylko nie mów, że zamierzasz od tej pory siedzieć nad książkami – Harry, przebrany w piżamy, schował swoje ubrania do szafki, i położył się na materacu, zdejmując okulary.

\- Ja to nie Hermiona. Przeglądam po prostu książkę od eliksirów...

\- No, Ron... To jednak dużo... Przeglądanie książki od eliksirów – zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Też tak myślę – parsknął Ron. - Po prostu jestem ciekawy.

\- Interesują cię eliksiry? - zapytał ironicznie Harry, udając bardzo zadziwionego i ciekawego.

\- I to jak! Powiem ci, że czeka nas wiele nowych i trudnych w tym roku...

\- Damy radę – mruknął tylko Harry, zamykając oczy i pozwalając zabrać się Morfeuszowi do swojego świata.

O godzinie dziewiątej rano obudziła ich pani Weasley, donośnie wołając na śniadanie. Harry, gdy tylko zwlókł się z łóżka, wziął prysznic, ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Już czekała na niego na stole duża porcja jajecznicy i kilka tostów. Poczuł, że jest głodny jak wilk, więc po przywitaniu się z państwem Weasley, Billem i bliźniakami, zasiadł do stołu i zaczął jeść. Po chwili zjawiła się w kuchni także Ginny z Hermioną, a chwilę potem Ron. Wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia.

Gdy Harry zjadł i umył zęby, zniósł na dół swój kufer szkolny, już oczywiście spakowany, oraz klatkę z Hedwigą i Błyskawicę. Usiadł na sofie i czekał, aż wszyscy będą już gotowi do przedostania się na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

\- Skoro teraz będziemy korzystać z sieci Fiuu, to dlaczego żeby nas w nocy przenieść, trzeba było robić jakieś zamieszania w ministerstwie? - zapytał Harry pana Weasleya, gdy ten usiadł obok niego.

\- Ponieważ przenoszenie się Harry'ego Pottera, Syriusza Blacka oraz ich wiernych przyjaciół, Ronalda Weasley'a i Hermiony Granger z domu, którego wcale nie widać, byłoby bardzo podejrzane, a widzisz Harry, ministerstwo się tobą bardzo interesuje. A to, że przeniesiesz się z Nory do kominka znajdującego się tuż przy stacji kolejowej, stworzonego właśnie po to, by dzięki niemu czarodzieje mogli łatwo dostawać się na stacje, nie będzie dziwne. Wkońcu wracasz do szkoły – uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- W takim razie Syriusz mnie nie odprowadzi na peron?

\- Nie może, niestety – odpowiedział mu pan Weasley, po czym wstał i ruszył do kuchni.

Harry również wstał i zaczął szukać Syriusza. Musiał pożegnać się z nim już teraz.

\- Niebawem się zobaczymy, Harry – powiedział mężczyzna, gdy Harry spotkał go w przedpokoju. - Jestem tego pewien.

\- Mam taką nadzieję... Tak czy inaczej, przez jakiś czas na pewno nie będziemy się widzieć.

\- Przez jakiś czas na pewno – uśmiechnął się do niego Syriusz i uścisnął go mocno. - Trzymaj się.

\- Ty też się trzymaj, i pamiętaj, nie daj się złapać, bądź ostrożny... - przerwał, gdy ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Odwrócił się i spostrzegł panią Weasley.

\- Harry, wszyscy się już przenieśli, czekamy na ciebie.

\- Cześć Syriuszu – powiedział Harry, odwracając się do ojca chrzestnego, chociaż pożegnanie się z nim, zwłaszcza po nocnej rozmowie i wyznaniach, było dosyć trudne.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry.

Molly pociągnęła Harry'ego za rękę. Chłopak odwrócił się i udał się w stronę kominka. Wziął do ręki swój kufer, Błyskawicę i klatkę z sową, i z lekkim trudem wlazł do kominka. Postawił kufer na ziemi, wyciągając dłoń po proszek, który po chwili pani Weasley wsypała mu na rękę, rzucił nim, mówiąc „Stacja King's Cross", po czym złapał pospiesznie za rączkę od swojego kufra, znikając w płomieniach.

Pojawił się po paru chwilach w kominku w jakimś małym budynku, znajdującym się faktycznie zaraz przy stacji. Wylazł z niego, po czym udał się do drzwi. Gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz, zauważył czekających tam na niego Weasley'ów oraz Hermionę. Podszedł do nich, a po chwili dołączyła do nich także pani Weasley.

Pięć minut przed jedenastą wszyscy znajdowali się już na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

\- Pamiętajcie, że w tym roku czekają was SUMY i macie się do nich porządnie przygotować! - przypomniała im mama Rona, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona po pożegnaniu się z panią i panem Weasley oraz Billem, zamierzali wsiąść do pociągu. Ginny siedziała już w jednym z przedziałów z koleżankami ze swojego roku.

\- Oczywiście pamiętamy! - odpowiedziała Hermiona, podczas gdy Harry i Ron pokręcili tylko ze zgrozą głowami, i zaczęli szukać wolnego przedziału w pociągu. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Hermiona.

Wreszcie znaleźli pusty przedział. Gdy położyli swoje kufry na górnych półkach, Hermiona usiadła razem z Krzywołapem na kolanach przy oknie, Ron z Świstoświnką na ramieniu obok niej, a Harry naprzeciw Hermiony, zerkając na Hedwigę, która usadowiła się w swojej klatce na półce, pociąg zaczął odjeżdżać. Na szybie pojawiły się krople deszczu.


	5. Już w Hogwarcie

Harry przyciskając policzek do szyby, obserwował spływające po niej krople deszczu. Podróż do Hogwartu mijała w miarę znośnie szybko. Zaczynało się już ściemniać.

\- Uważam, że trzymanie Krzywołapa w dormitorium kolejny rok jest beznadziejnym pomysłem, Hermiono – usłyszał głos Rona. - Wszyscy na jego widok są przerażeni. Ten kot jest okropny.

\- Ty jesteś okropny, Ron – odparła dziewczyna, a Harry lekko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, poprawiając okulary. - I odczep się wreszcie od mojego kota.

Harry wreszcie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Dotąd był zatopiony we własnych myślach, więc nawet nie słyszał o czym przez cały czas rozmawiali.

\- O, wróciłeś do świata żywych – zauważył Ron. - Przez całą drogę co jakiś czas do ciebie zagadywałem, a ty tylko leżałeś na tej szybie jak trup.

\- Musiałem przemyśleć kilka spraw – oparł głowę o oparcie siedzenia. Poczuł dopiero teraz, jak mocno boli go szyja. - Już mam szczerze dosyć, bo to wszystko co się ostatnio działo... wiecie... powrót Voldemorta, śmierć Cedrika, dementorzy, Zakon Feniksa... nie daje mi spokoju. Ciągle jakieś obrazy są w mojej głowie. Nie mogę się od nich odciąć – wyznał.

\- Spokojnie, Harry – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco, chociaż widział, że się o niego bała. - Masz teraz po prostu za dużo wolnego czasu, dlatego wykorzystujesz go na myślenie. Nawet, jeśli robisz to nieświadomie. A w Hogwarcie będzie znów nauka, prace domowe...

\- Jakoś wcale mnie tym nie pocieszyłaś – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- Tak, już nie pchaj go do przepaści, nad którą już stoi – odezwał się Ron.

\- Przestań, Ron! Wcale nie pcham go do żadnej przepaści – zdenerwowała się Hermiona. - Natomiast próbuję go od niej odciągnąć. Może jak będzie miał mniej wolnego czasu, to nie będzie musiał tak często rozmyślać nad wszystkim.

\- Może masz rację... - Harry zamknął oczy.

Ściemniło się już całkowicie, więc Harry znów oparł się o szybę, tym razem nie pozwalając sobie na rozmyślanie, lecz na sen, w którym był całkowicie od tego bezpieczny.

\- Harry, wysiadamy zaraz – usłyszał głos Hermiony, gdy otworzył oczy kilka godzin później. - Załóż czarną szatę.

Harry wyciągnął ze swojego kufra zwykłą, czarną szatę, która obowiązywała uczniów podczas uroczystości rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego w Wielkiej Sali. Zarzucił ją na ubrania.

Dalej wszystko przebiegało jak co roku. Gdy znaleźli się już w zamku, Harry poczuł szczęście. Podczas wakacji czuł strach, że nie wróci do Hogwartu nigdy więcej. Wkońcu został wydalony ze szkoły. Dumbledore jednak go uratował. Dumbledore... Siadając przy drewnianym stole Gryffindoru, już po ceremonii przydziału, spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Dumbledore właśnie wstawał, by przemówić. Przywitał uczniów, przedstawił zmiany w gronie pedagogicznym... Napomknął, że Dolores Umbridge została powołana przez ministerstwo do nauczania obrony przed czarną magią, jednak za wszelkimi protestami, ostatecznie ją odwołano. Przedmiotu tego miał nauczać jakiś nowy nauczyciel, którego nazwisko Harry słyszał pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Dumbledore unika moich spojrzeń – szepnął do Rona i Hermiony Harry. - Już kilka razy spojrzał na mnie, a gdy zobaczył, że ja również patrzę, odwracał wzrok w najdalszy kąt sali w tej samej sekundzie.

\- Ty z nim musisz na poważnie pogadać – odparł na to Ron, obserwując dyrektora.

\- Tak. Porozmawiaj z nim, Harry – zgodziła się Hermiona.

\- Myślę, że on wkrótce sam o to będzie się ubiegał – powiedział Harry, gdy Dumbledore zakończył przemowę i odwracając się, by wrócić za stół nauczycielski, obdarzył go długim spojrzeniem.

Po paru chwilach dyrektor kazał uczniom udać się do swoich dormitoriów. Harry, Ron i Hermiona znaleźli się w salonie wspólnym gryfonów jako jedni z pierwszych. Usiedli na wolnej kanapie przed kominkiem.

\- Co wy na to, żeby jutro iść odwiedzić Hagrida?

\- Harry, ja myślę, że to świetny pomysł – odparła Hermiona, a Ron pokiwał głową. - Na pewno będzie chciał się dowiedzieć od ciebie jak to było z tymi dementorami, wkońcu na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa go nie było, nie? Nie rozmawialiście jeszcze.

\- Tak, pewnie tak – mruknął Harry. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem bardzo zmęczony i chyba pójdę się już położyć.

\- My zaraz też pójdziemy – odpowiedzieli.

Chłopak wstał i poszedł do swojego dormitorium. Tam czekały już na niego wszystkie rzeczy. Szkolny kufer spoczął przy jego łóżku. Wyciągnął z niego piżamę, przebrał się, zdjął okulary i położył.

\- Harry, miło cię znowu widzieć! - zawołał Neville, który właśnie wszedł do sypialni.

\- Ciebie również – odrzekł Harry, uśmiechając się.

Zamknął po chwili oczy i tylko chwilę zajęło mu pogrążenie się we śnie.

Harry był w lesie. Podziwiał piękne, duże, stare drzewa. Las był całkowicie cichy, jakby pozbawiony wszelkiego życia. Korony drzew lekko szumiały, lecz poza nimi, nic innego się nie ruszało. Nawet on sam. Stał i patrzył. Miał nawet wrażenie, że nie może się ruszać. Nie mógł tego nawet sprawdzić, gdyż miał za mało sił, by choćby spróbować poruszyć ręką lub nogą. I gdy tak za wszelką cenę próbował oderwać stopę od przyjemnie chłodnej gleby, coś przeleciało mu nad głową. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył latającego obok niego ptaka. Małego i białego, mającego jedną czerwoną plamę na piórach. Leciał on wolno, jakby chciał, aby Harry mógł mu się dobrze przypatrzeć i podziwiać. Nagle zobaczył błysk zielonego światła. Ptak padł martwy na ziemię. Zaklęcie uśmiercające. Harry nie musiał wcale szukać tego, kto rzucił to zaklęcie. Po prostu przeniósł wzrok na wprost siebie i zobaczył jego. Voldemorta. Stał za drzewem, uśmiechając się podle i mierząc w niego różdżką...

Zadzwonił budzik. Harry gwałtownie otworzył oczy i natychmiast zmienił pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą. Voldemort. Znowu w jego śnie... Ale to tylko sen. Tylko sen. Teraz jest w Hogwarcie. Bezpieczny. W swoim łóżku. Nic mu nie grozi...

\- Harry, wstawaj – Ron rozsunął zasłony, które wisiały wokół łóżka Harry'ego. - Pierwsze mamy eliksiry...

\- Wspaniały początek dnia – mruknął Harry.

Gdy to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż własnego, teraźniejszego przekonania. Szczerze był bardzo ciekawy, jak Snape będzie zachowywał się na lekcji. Harry wciąż miał w pamięci opowieść przyjaciół o tym, jak Snape przez długi czas, póki on, Harry, był nieprzytomny, a klęczał nad nim aż to momentu, gdy się przebudził. Nie miał nawet nadziei, że to coś miałoby w ich relacji zmienić, i nawet na to nie liczył, ale jednak... Tak naprawdę to niemożliwe, by aroganckiego, ironicznego człowieka, którego nienawidzę, mogło cokolwiek zmienić..., pomyślał Harry.

Wziął poranny prysznic, umył zęby, ubrał się, zarzucił na siebie szatę gryfonów, spakował torbę, i wraz z Ronem i Hermioną, która po wyjściu ze swojego dormitorium do nich dołączyła, udali się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Harry zjadł tosta z masłem orzechowym, wypił herbatę i poczuł się w miarę lepiej. Same przebywanie w Hogwarcie, z Hermioną i Ronem u boku, znacznie poprawiało jego nastrój.

Po śniadaniu zeszli do lochów. Weszli do klasy i zajęli swoje miejsca, jeszcze chwilę przed dzwonkiem. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Snape zjawił się dopiero po dziesięciu minutach od chwili rozpoczęcia lekcji.

\- CISZA! - ryknął, gdy wszedł do klasy, całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, nikt się już nie odzywał.

Z obserwacji Harry'ego wynikało, że Snape zachowywał się dzisiaj zupełnie po swojemu. Wrzeszczał kiedy trzeba było, odejmował punkty gryfonom, był arogancki i wredny. Ani mniej niż zwykle, ani bardziej (o ile się da), więc podsumowując, ostatnie zdarzenia nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia, bo bynajmniej tego nie okazywał.


	6. Na skazanie

Po skończonych zajęciach, równo o szesnastej, Harry, Ron i Hermiona postanowili zamiast na obiad, iść do Hagrida. Harry nie mógł doczekać się już zobaczenia przyjaciela. Nie widział się z nim przez całe wakacje. Był pewien, że Hagrid bardzo się o niego martwił, gdy dowiedział się, że dementorzy go zaatakowali.

\- Dlaczego nikt nie otwiera? - zdziwiła się Hermiona, gdy od pięciu minut stali przed chatką i pukali w drzwi.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Gdzie niby Hagrid miałby teraz być, jak nie u siebie? Pada deszcz, więc na spacer się raczej nie wybrał, na obiady szkolne zwykle nie przychodzi...

\- Może po prostu nie trafiliśmy – stwierdził Ron. - Chociaż dziwne jest to, że nie słychać nawet szczekania Kła.

Harry i Ron wciąż intensywnie pukali do drzwi, jakby mieli nadzieje, że Hagrid ma mocny sen i dzięki głośnemu waleniu w drzwi zaraz się przebudzi i im otworzy. Hermiona w tym czasie obeszła chatkę dookoła, a gdy wróciła znów do nich, zobaczyli, że ma przerażoną twarz i jest bardziej blada niż wcześniej.

\- Co? - zapytał tylko cicho Harry, nie wiedząc nawet, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedzieć. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, co najgorsze.

\- Okna z tyłu są zabite deskami, a w ogródku nie ma żadnych oznak tego, by ktokolwiek tu robił cokolwiek przez ostatni czas.

\- Okna są zabite deskami? - Harry natychmiast obiegł chatkę dookoła. - Ale... Hagrid się wyprowadził?

\- Dumbledore raczej by coś o tym powiedział wczoraj – zauważył Ron.

\- No to jak wyjaśnisz to, że nikogo nie ma w tym domu już nie wiadomo ile czasu? – popatrzył na nieukoszoną trawę, chwasty i zwiędłe rośliny w ogrodzie. - A na dodatek psa też nie ma... I okna zabite deskami... Trzeba iść do Dumbledore – stwierdził Harry.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała Hermiona z obawą w głosie. - Skoro Dumbledore omija takie rzeczy, unika też ciebie... Może zapytajmy na razie profesor McGonagall?

\- Ona powie nam tyle, co Snape.

\- Harry, jestem przekonana, że nie. Przecież ona należy do Zakonu...

\- I co z tego, że należy do Zakonu? To nie ma tutaj żadnego znaczenia – powiedział Harry, gdy rozpadało się już na dobre, i postanowili wracać do zamku. - Z Dumbledore'em też muszę koniecznie porozmawiać, ale nie mam pojęcia kiedy i jak...

\- Ja sądzę, że naprawdę póki co powinniśmy porozmawiać z McGonagall – wtrącił się Ron. - Bo skoro Dumbledore ostatnio jest taki naburmuszony, to może lepiej mu na razie nie wchodzić w drogę?

Harry zbliżając się już do zamku, podziwiał jego piękno. Nigdzie nie było tak cudownie jak tutaj... W deszczu wyglądało to wszystko jeszcze bardziej niezwykle, niż zazwyczaj. Nawet powietrze, którym tu oddychał zdawało mu się być dużo lepsze niż te, którego miał pod dostatkiem na Privet Drive.

\- Może macie racje... - odparł po dłużej chwili, gdy już wchodzili po kamiennych schodach do zamku. - Może w ogóle nie powinienem zawracać mu głowy, nie ubiegać się o żadną rozmowę... Wkońcu on jest takim potężnym czarodziejem, znanym wszędzie, takim mądrym, a ja kim... - przerwał nagle, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z osobą, o której właśnie w tym momencie mówił. Dumbledore.

Hermiona i Ron, wchodząc po schodach i słuchając monotonnych rozważań Harry'ego, zapatrzyli się w posadzkę i też nad tym rozmyślali, więc nagłe pojawienie się przed nimi Dumbledore'a sprawiło, że chcąc lub nie, z ich ust wyrwały się ciche piski.

\- Harry, szukałem cię – ta wielka powaga w jego tonie świadczyła, że nie jest dobrze.

Jest bardzo źle, pomyślał Harry i nic nie odpowiedział na słowa dyrektora.

\- Póki jesteśmy tu jeszcze we czwórkę – Dumbledore zmierzył spojrzeniem także Rona i Hermionę, chociaż nie raczył obdarować ich uśmiechem, a Harry w tym czasie zdążył się nieco przerazić. Więc co? Zaraz nie będzie już we czwórkę? – chciałem was poinformować, że za około miesiąc, odbędzie się kolejne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa, na którym będziecie mieli przyjemność uczestniczyć, i wtedy właśnie zdecydujemy, kto wybierze się w podróż do Posem.

Hermiona i Ron nie bardzo wiedzieli, czy dyrektor oczekiwał od nich teraz jakiejś odpowiedzi, pokiwania głową, czy cokolwiek, bo ostatecznie znów skierował wzrok na Harry'ego.

\- A ty Harry, bardzo cię proszę, udaj się ze mną do mojego gabinetu.

Harry zląkł się na dobre. Teraz zdał sobie w pełni sprawę, jak przerażająco brzmi „bardzo cię proszę, udaj się ze mną do mojego gabinetu" z ust Dumbledore'a, i to wypowiedziane jeszcze takim tonem. Gdy Dumbledore odwrócił się i zaczął iść, Harry odwrócił się do Hermiony i Rona, a w ich oczach dostrzegł przerażenie bardzo podobne do tego, które on sam czuł. Poszedł za dyrektorem.


	7. Obietnica i komplikacje

Harry wraz z Dumbledore'em doszli wreszcie do jego gabinetu – okrągłego pomieszczenia, w którym chłopak już wcześniej bywał. Dyrektor stanął przy swoim biurku i odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka, który stał, wojowniczo patrząc mu prosto w oczy, mimo nękającego go od środka strachu.

Stali tak w ciszy przed dobre kilka minut, które ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Wreszcie siwobrody czarodziej odezwał się.

\- Obiecujesz, że będziesz mi wierny i posłuszny? - zapytał.

Harry'ego całkowicie zaskoczyło to pytanie, co Dumbledore zauważył.

\- Tylko w taki sposób możemy rozpocząć współpracę.

\- Myślałem, że już w jakiś sposób współpracujemy... - odparł Harry, lecz gdy profesor nie odpowiedział, dodał – Chodzi o coś konkretnego?

\- Może – odpowiedział krótko Albus. - Obiecujesz? Tak lub nie, Harry – powiedział ostro.

Nie wiedział zupełnie na co się pisze. Obiecać czy nie? Każda odpowiedź była ryzykowna. Ufał Dumbledore'owi, a przynajmniej ostatnimi czasy – starał się mu ufać, jednak on zachowywał się wobec niego tak... niesprawiedliwie. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdyby nie obiecał, zapewne byłoby to gorszą opcją, niż gdyby obiecał. Współpraca z Dumbledore'em. Na pewno musi chodzić o coś ważnego, więc...

\- Obiecuję.

Zobaczył w oczach dyrektora iskierkę radości i ulgi, jego twarz pozostała jednak kamienna. Sam nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Zanim Dumbledore znów zabrał głos, minęło kilka minut.

\- Słyszałem o twoich wielkich chęciach dołączenia do Zakonu. Niestety, przede wszystkim, największym problemem jest to, że jesteś niepełnoletni, więc nie spełniasz podstawowego warunku.

Nagle w Harrym zawrzała złość. Nie chcą przyjąć go do Zakonu bo jeszcze nie osiągnął pełnoletności. To jest główny problem. Co z tego, że kilka miesięcy temu walczył z Voldemortem? To już się nie liczy, no pewnie. Całe wakacje był pozbawiony wszelkich informacji, a wszystko dlatego, że Dumbledore tak chciał. Właśnie tak – Dumbledore tego chciał. A teraz co, ściągnął go tutaj by postać naprzeciw niego i go podziwiać? Raczej brzmiało to śmiesznie. Wdzięczność, którą czuł wobec Dumbledore'a dzięki temu, że ten go wybronił przed ministerstwem, nagle wygasła. Na pewno miał w tym jakiś interes. Naprawdę zależało mu na nim, tak jak każdy mu powtarzał, czy może na tym, by wykorzystać go, Harry'ego, do jakichś swoich celów?

\- Ściągnął mnie pan tutaj po to, żeby powiedzieć mi, iż nie mogę należeć do Zakonu ponieważ jestem niepełnoletni?

Opanuj się, rozkazał sobie w myślach Harry, komu jak komu, ale Dumbledore'owi swoich stanów złości pokazywać nie powinienem. A już na pewno nie kierować je na niego.

\- Chciałem ci także oznajmić, że nie pozwolę ci wyruszyć w podróż do Posem.

Harry milczał. Spodziewał się tego, jednak i tak poczuł rozdrażnienie. Może niedługo zabronią mu oddychać? Wkońcu Voldemort oddycha tym samym powietrzem.

\- Zrozumiałeś?

Zrozumiałem – odparł natychmiast Harry dziwnym tonem.

\- W takim razie, chyba skończyliśmy...

\- Chyba nie – przerwał Harry, po czym spuścił wzrok. Wyrwało mu się to bardzo gwałtownie. - Mógłbym wiedzieć, co się dzieje z Hagridem?

\- Nie mogę udzielać takich informacji osobom spoza Zakonu.

To jakiś żart?

\- Mówię, Harry Potterze, całkowicie poważnie – powiedział Dumbledore, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy chłopaka.

O, to wspaniale.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Tym razem prosiłbym cię jednak o bardziej trafne...

NIECH ON SIĘ PRZYMKNIE...

\- Jeśli nie mogę ci pomóc, to... - spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

Złość. Znów ta złość. Spokojnie, powtarzał sobie w duchu Harry.

Po chwili walczenia z samym sobą w środku, odwrócił się, i szybkim krokiem wyszedł bez słowa z gabinetu dyrektora. Gdy znalazł się już na korytarzu, kopnął w całej siły w posąg, który stał najbliżej.

To było nieprawdopodobne. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego po Dumbledore'rze. Myślał, że może mu zaufać, mówić o wszystkim, o czym tylko chce, liczyć na pomoc czy dobrą radę, a tymczasem on zachowywał się wobec niego w taki sposób, jakby był naprawdę nic nie znaczącym nigdy dla niego uczniem. Więc po co mówił tyle razy, że tak mu zależy na jego szczęściu? Dlaczego teraz tak zmienił nastawienie, i stwierdził, że nie może mu udzielić takiej informacji, jak ta, gdzie jest Hagrid? Przecież Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, że tak samo jak on sam, Harry również przyjaźnił się z gajowym. Już nieraz zdarzało się tak, że dyrektor mówił mu o sprawach, o których nie powinien wiedzieć, i były, jak się wydaje, dużo poważniejsze niż pytanie na temat tego, gdzie jest Hagrid. A teraz? Co się stało? W dodatku najśmieszniejsze, a zarazem najstraszniejsze było to, że obiecał mu... właściwie Bóg wie co!

Harry wrócił do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów, gdzie zastał Rona i Hermionę. Opowiedział im rozmowę z Dumbledore'em.

\- Gdybyś nie był Harrym Potterem, a on nie byłby Albusem Dumbledore'em, stwierdziłabym, że ma pełne prawo nie udzielać ci takiej informacji – powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc wysoko brwi. - Ale jesteś Harrym Potterem, a on jest Albusem Dumbledore'em, i zdecydowanie przesadził, nie mówiąc ci, co się dzieje, i to jeszcze... zachowując się w taki sposób. Wydaje mi się, że coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Zdecydowanie przesadził, zgadzam się – poparł przyjaciółkę Ron. - Stary drops... coś jest z nim ostatnio nie tak. Czyżby już zwariował na starość?

\- Wydaje mi się, że jednak coś faktycznie jest na rzeczy i niekoniecznie przez to, że zwariował – odparł Harry. - A poza tym jeszcze ta obietnica... Kazał mi obiecywać, że będę mu wierny i posłuszny. Nie zrobił tego dla zabawy, jestem pewien.

\- Ale potem potraktował cię po prostu śmiesznie! - stwierdzili Hermiona z Ronem. - A poza tym, skoro tak się zachował, to raczej nawet nie odpowie ci na pytanie, dlaczego odciął cię od informacji.

\- Tak... Dla niego największym problemem było to, że nie jestem pełnoletni. Ale wiecie co... - dodał po chwili. - Wydaje mi się, że to jest jakaś przykrywka... Po prostu trzeba teraz czekać na jakiś jego ruch.

\- Zdaje się, że nic innego nie pozostało, bo gdybyś zaczął mu się teraz narzucać, skoro on widocznie sobie tego nie życzy, bo nagle coś się z nim stało, to byłoby to żenujące z twojej strony, a ty, mimo wszystko, nie możesz mu ustępować – stwierdził rudzielec.

Dni mijały, a nastrój w zamku był z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej ponury. Uczniowie myśleli tylko o tym, że nauczyciele mają za cel jak najbardziej uprzykrzyć im życie, natomiast nauczyciele myśleli odwrotnie. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że nacisk na naukę piątoklasistów i siódmoklasistów był duży. Obydwa roczniki miały w tym roku sprawdziany – jedni SUMY, natomiast drudzy Owutemy, a nauczyciele czasem odnosili wrażenie, że to im zależy na ich wynikach bardziej, niż piszącym je uczniom.

\- Jesteście najgorszym rocznikiem jaki dano mi uczyć! - ryknęła podczas lekcji McGonagall, gdy kilka osób nie odrobiło pracy domowej. - Co za leniwce...! Brak słów! Skandal, obraz nędzy i rozpaczy!

\- Pewnie wrzeszczy tak na wszystkie klasy, żeby tylko nas podobijać – szepnął do Harry'ego Ron, jednak McGonagall, o gumowych uszach, usłyszała to.

\- WEASLEY SZLABAN – zawyrokowała, po czym kazała mu zostać po lekcji. Ron przełknął głośno ślinę.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, Ron został w klasie, dygocąc ze strachu, a Hermiona pobiegła do biblioteki, więc Harry poszedł na obiad sam.

\- Czytałeś już o sobie w Proroku Codziennym? - zapytał go Seamus Finnigan, gdy usiadł przy jednym ze stołów w Wielkiej Sali i nałożył sobie na talerz porcję frytek.

\- Słucham? - odparł po chwili Harry, patrząc w oczy siedzącego naprzeciw kolegi, który mierzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

\- Matka przez ciebie i Dumbledore'a bała się mnie posłać do szkoły! - krzyknął, podnosząc się z siedzenia.

Wiele osób siedzących przy różnych stołach spojrzało na Seamusa i Harry'ego.

\- Kłamiesz, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił zza grobów, wszystko zmyślasz, chcesz nas zastraszyć, nie wiem co próbując osiągnąć! Chcesz się wywyższyć ponad nas? Przecież i tak zawsze to ty jesteś traktowany jako ten najlepszy... A Dumbledore zdaje się być obłąkanym! Zamiast zajmować się szkołą, wierzy we wszystko co mówisz, i rozgaduje to gdzie się da! Podobno obydwoje powariowaliście...

\- To sobie dalej czytaj tego swojego Proroka, a na pewno wiele się dowiesz! - Harry również wstał. Jego głos ociekał jadem. - Kto wie, może kiedyś uda ci się wreszcie zajść tak daleko jak mnie czy Dumbledore'owi? Może Prorok ci w tym pomoże. Innego ratunku chyba dla ciebie nie ma.

\- Jesteś pomyleńcem, cholernym pomyleńcem! - krzyknął Finnigan. Zdawało się jednak, że w jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka strachu. Strachu przez to, jakim tonem umiał wyrażać się Harry Potter. Z jaką nienawiścią umiał patrzyć...

\- Jeszcze chcesz coś dodać, Finnigan? - Harry usłyszał za sobą głos.

Oniemiał, gdy zobaczył Snape'a.

\- Pytam, czy chcesz coś jeszcze dodać, chłopcze – głos Mistrza Eliksirów był naprawdę bardzo, bardzo poważny. To nie żart. On naprawdę w tej sytuacji wojował z Harrym po tej samej stronie. Finnigan'a chyba nieco zbiło to z tropu, bo zanim zdążył się już nie na żarty przestraszyć, porządnie się zdziwił.

\- Nic nie chcę już dodać, profesorze – odparł cicho.

Snape obdarzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego, i odwrócił się, po czym opuścił Wielką Salę. Harry stał i patrzył w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się Snape.

Wszystko zaczęło się komplikować. Harry zdał sobie z tego w pełni sprawę, gdy kilkanaście minut po obiedzie, udał się na samotny spacer po błoniach. Dumbledore zdawał się być bardziej przeciw niemu niż Snape, który nienawidził go od dnia, w którym na siebie pierwszy raz spojrzeli. Przecież działy się gorsze rzeczy, gdy to wiele osób wyśmiewało się z Harry'ego, gardziło nim, wyzywało na niego, a Snape, widząc to, nie robił z tym nic, a duchowo na pewno był po stronie nękających go, co bez trudu można było zauważyć. A teraz? Teraz, gdy kolega z dormitorium nazwał go pomyleńcem i zarzucił kłamstwo, Snape nagle się tym przejął i postanowił wkroczyć do akcji, by uratować chłopaka, którego od zawsze nienawidził. I jeszcze dodając do tego wszystkiego zachowanie Snape'a, gdy to ten klęczał nad nim, podczas gdy on, Harry, leżał nieprzytomny w Głównej Kwaterze Zakonu Feniksa. Co było nie tak? Chyba wszystko. Pokomplikowały się sprawy tak, że Harry już sam się we wszystkim pogubił


	8. W gabinecie dyrektora

Nauka, prace domowe, nauka i jeszcze raz prace domowe. Tak mniej więcej wyglądał cały wrzesień w Hogwarcie. Z początkiem października nauczyciele nieco odpuścili, lecz nikt nie spodziewał się, że będzie przez to o wiele więcej wolnego czasu. No ale przynajmniej można było ze wszystkim spokojnie zdążyć, nie musząc chodzić spać nad ranem, z powodu wyjątkowo dziwnego i trudnego zadania z eliksirów, czy też innego przedmiotu.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona jakoś dawali radę, a duchowo podtrzymywała ich myśl, że zebranie Zakonu Feniksa, na którym będą mogli uczestniczyć, niedługo zostanie zwołane.

\- Więc Dumbledore mówił wtedy, że za około miesiąc będzie zebranie, nie? Czyli za jakiś tydzień być może będzie – powiedział Ron, gdy wracali ze szklarni, z lekcji zielarstwa, do zamku na obiad.

\- Mam nadzieję, już nie mogę się doczekać wręcz – mruknął Harry, siadając przy stole. - A wy wkońcu zgłaszacie się na tą wyprawę do tego całego... Posem?

\- Nie jestem pewny co do tego – przyznał rudzielec. - Powiem wam szczerze, że ja jakoś kompletnie siebie w tej misji nie widzę. No bo tam ma być jakieś... testowanie... A wiecie jak to jest ze mną, gdy mam czegoś dokonać... Ja sobie nie radzę z kartkówką z transmutacji a mam przekonać do siebie dziwaków z innego świata? A poza tym, Harry, jeśli nie my, to... - przerwał i zamilkł.

\- Tak, wiem. Jeśli nie wy to nikt inny się do mnie nie będzie odzywał i zostanę sam jak palec. W sumie racja.

\- Dlatego uważam, że tym bardziej powinienem zostać. Poza tym, kolejna sprawa jest taka, że mama mi najzwyczajniej w świecie nie pozwoli.

\- Myślałam nad tym i doszłam do tego samego wniosku, zaraz po tym, jak zastanawialiśmy się nad tym, czy się nie zgłosić... - odezwała się Hermiona. - I myślę też, że faktycznie nie powinieneś teraz zostać sam, Harry – spojrzała na niego z troską.

\- No to chociaż ty się zgłoś! Ty jesteś dobra we wszelkiego rodzaju testach, masz pojęcie na temat tamtego świata, no i ogólnie...

\- Myślimy po prostu, że dałabyś radę – dodał Harry.

\- Sama nie wiem... Może i mogłabym spróbować.

\- Oczywiście, że byś mogła – przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się do niej.

Po obiedzie Harry i Ron wrócili do pokoju wspólnego, Hermiona natomiast udała się na dodatkowe zajęcia.

\- Ja nie wiem, jak jej się chce... - mruknął pod nosem Ron, gdy przyjaciółka znów nie towarzyszyła im w monotonnych, popołudniowych rozmowach, przez swoje dodatkowe lekcje.

Harry zaproponował przyjacielowi grę w magiczne szachy, na co ten chętnie się zgodził. Usiedli więc przy stoliku, przy oknie – po którego szybie spływały duże krople deszczu – w rogu pokoju, i zaczęli grę.

Nie wiedzieli ile czasu minęło, ale nagle dosiadła się do nich Hermiona. Na początku, zafascynowani grą, w ogóle nie zwracali na nią uwagi, lecz gdy Harry przypadkowo przeniósł na nią wzrok, rozszerzył oczy. Siedziała, pełna obawy i powagi, obserwując na zmianę to Harry'ego, to Rona. Z jej miny nie wynikało nic dobrego.

\- Co? - Ron również zauważył dopiero teraz Hermionę.

\- Byłam u Dumbledore'a.

 _Hermiona, gdy to biegła na swoje dodatkowe zajęcia, zaraz po tym jak pożegnała się z Harrym i Ronem po obiedzie, wcale na nie nie dotarła. Idąc przez trzecie piętro, wpadła na profesor McGonagall._

 _\- Najmocniej przepraszam! - powiedziała gorączkowo Hermiona, gdy opiekunka upuściła przez nią książki._

 _\- Spokojnie – odpowiedziała kobieta dziwnie łagodnym tonem, zręcznie podnosząc książki. - Hermiono, profesor Dumbledore chciał cię widzieć._

 _\- Słucham? Mnie...?_

 _\- Tak, właśnie ciebie. Leć do niego i to prędko – poleciła jej Minerwa, po czym poszła dalej._

 _Hermiona stała przez minutę w miejscu, gapiąc się w ścianę. Wreszcie, idąc powolnym krokiem, nierówno oddychając, zaczęła iść w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Gdy doszła już przed kamienny gobelin, który, z tego co wiedziała, był wejściem do tego pomieszczenia, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zna hasła._

 _\- O, już jesteś – usłyszała głos._

 _Odwróciła się i spostrzegła Dumbledore'a, który szedł w jej stronie. Co robił o tej porze na korytarzach? Czyżby jej szukał? Och, niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze... - stwierdziła w myślach._

 _\- Dzień dobry – ukłoniła lekko głowę, jakby miało jej to pomóc przed nieuniknionym. - Chciał pan mnie widzieć..._

 _\- Owszem – uniósł lekko kąciki ust, a gdy dotknął kamiennego posągu, ten odskoczył na bok. Wtem rozsunęły się kamienne schody, po których Hermiona weszła, a zaraz za nią dyrektor._

 _\- Usiądź – polecił Dumbledore, gdy znaleźli się już w okrągłym pomieszczeniu._

 _Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce na wskazanym przez starszego czarodzieja fotelu. On usiadł na przeciwległym._

 _\- Chciałbym cię, Hermiono, zapytać, czy naprawdę chcesz wybrać się w podróż do Posem._

 _Granger była tak totalnie zaskoczona tym co wydarzyło się wciągu ostatnich pięciu minut, że aż musiała wykorzystać całą minutę na rozważenie pytania Dumbledore'a, zanim się odezwała._

 _\- Właściwie to dopiero to dziś rozważałam... Jestem zaskoczona. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd pan wie o moich planach._

 _\- Więc jednak masz to w swoich planach. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie – jest to niezwykle ważna misja, która wiele znaczy dla całego, naszego świata. Wiesz przecież, że gdy nadejdzie wojna, zagrożony będzie nie tylko Hogwart..._

 _\- Więc jest pan w stanie powierzyć takie zadanie zwykłej nastolatce? - wypaliła._

 _\- Nie jesteś zwykłą nastolatką. Jesteś najmądrzejszą uczennicą od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw, a to jednak ma jakieś znaczenie. Myślę, że duże. Chociaż po części muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Nie mogę wysłać cię z panem Weasleyem, ponieważ musisz udać się tam z kimś dorosłym, doświadczonym życiowo, że tak powiem, jeśli wiesz o co chodzi..._

 _Hermiona przygryzła lekko wargę, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w bok, marszcząc przy tym brwi, po czym energicznie pokiwała głową. Pół godziny temu miała szczerą nadzieję, że uda się w tą podróż, wkońcu był to jednak duży zaszczyt, lecz nie spodziewała się, że właściwie za chwilę, będzie siedziała z dyrektorem i rozmawiała o tym. Właśnie... skąd on o tym wiedział? To naprawdę nie zapowiadało się dobrze. Nie było możliwe, by siedział podczas tej rozmowy obok nich, a oni też nie rozmawiali na tyle głośno, by ktokolwiek mógł ich usłyszeć. A na pewno nie Albus Dumbledore, którego tam nawet nie było._

 _\- Udasz się tam z profesorem Snape'em – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos dyrektora._

 _Odkleiła wzrok od podłogi i zaczęła wolno przenosić na niego spojrzenie. Nie. Błagam. Każdy tylko nie Snape, myślała. Przecież on ją tam psychicznie wykończy! A w tym wszystkim chyba jednym z najważniejszych czynników była współpraca. Nie wyobrażała sobie z nim żadnej współpracy._

 _\- Panie dyrektorze... - zaczęła łamliwym tonem – pan chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, jakimi uczuciami profesor Snape darzy gryfonów... Poza tym jestem – zatrzymała się i przemyślała to, co ma powiedzieć. Wkońcu rozmawiała z dyrektorem. Spokojniej, Granger, skorciła się w myślach. - Jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego, a wiadomo, że nie za bardzo za sobą przepadają, więc... Trudno będzie mi po prostu współpracować z człowiekiem, który uważa mnie za Pannę-Wiem-To-Wszystko, która się tym wszędzie chwali i próbuje zabłysnąć..._

 _Spodziewała się, że po tej, jakże prawdziwej przemowie, Dumbledore być może ulegnie i zgodzi się przydzielić jej kogokolwiek innego._

 _\- W takim razie się wycofujesz?_

 _\- Tak naprawdę nawet nie podjęłam decyzji – odpowiedziała ostro, lecz gdy dyrektor spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, spuściła nieśmiało spojrzenie. - Właściwie jeśli tylko pan stwierdzi, że się do tego nadaję... Będzie to dla mnie zaszczyt..._

 _\- Myślę, że nadajesz się do tego dobrze. Poza tym... cieszę się też, że to ty tam pójdziesz jako partnerka profesora Snape'a, ponieważ mam cichą nadzieję, że w razie czego się nie pozabijacie._

 _\- Ja też mam taką nadzieję!_

 _\- Reszta zostanie wyjaśniona już na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. Przekaż Harry'emu i Ronaldowi, że odbędzie się ono w środę, czyli za trzy dni, w Kwaterze Głównej, o osiemnastej. Przeniesiecie się tam ze mną. Po prostu stawcie się u mnie o siedemnastej pięćdziesiąt pięć i będzie wspaniale. Dziękuję ci za tą rozmowę, i za to, że mogę na ciebie w tej sytuacji liczyć... Naprawdę w ciebie wierzę, Hermiono – wyznał, gdy już wstała._

Gdy Hermiona skończyła opowiadać, Harry był pierwszym, który zareagował. Hermionę i Rona jego reakcja kompletnie zaskoczyła, chociaż mogli się jej spodziewać... Nie zdziwiło go to, że Hermiona nie poszła na zajęcia dodatkowe, ani to, że zebranie odbędzie się już za trzy dni, nie wspominając już nawet o tym, iż nie przejął się tym, że jego najlepszej przyjaciółce, w podróży będzie towarzyszył nie kto inny, jak Severus Snape, którego przecież z wzajemnością nienawidził. Padło z jego ust stwierdzenie zupełnie odległe od wcześniej wymienionych:

\- W takim razie Dumbledore nas szpieguje.


	9. Rozmowa niekwalifikacyjna

Harry, Ron i Hermiona, gdy tylko skończyli w środę lekcje, zjedli pospiesznie obiad, po czym pognali do biblioteki, by szybko odrobić prace domowe. Była szesnasta, a za niecałe dwie godziny mieli stawić się u Dumbledore'a, by wraz z nim przenieść się do Kwatery Głównej.

\- Nie wierzę! - zawołał Ron, przeglądając swoje notatki z eliksirów z poprzedniego tygodnia. - Poza tym wszystkim co zadali nam dzisiaj, na jutro jest jeszcze wypracowanie z eliksirów, o którym widocznie zapomnieliśmy! A jest na jutro!

\- Spokojnie, damy radę – Hermiona wróciła właśnie do stolika, niosąc stos książek. - Chyba zadane tematy nie są takie trudne, z tego co mi się wydaje...

Zabrali się za odrabianie. Oczywiście w większości to Hermiona wymyślała im treść, za co byli jej bardzo wdzięczni. Harry zupełnie nie miał głowy do pisania żadnych esejów. Od trzech dni próbował nad sobą panować, bo gdy tylko zobaczył gdzieś Dumbledore'a, miał ochotę podejść do niego i wykrzyczeć mu wiele rzeczy. Pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby nie to, że Hermiona i Ron ciągle go powstrzymywali. Ale on i tak tego wszystkiego tak nie zostawi... Musi się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób Dumbledore podsłuchał ich rozmowę... Gdy zrobili już większość zadań, z zamyślania wyrwało go pukanie. Spojrzał w okno i zobaczył czarną sowę, która miała zawiązany do nóżki kawałek pergaminu. Stukała energicznie w okno, powodując niemały hałas, więc Hermiona pospiesznie wstała i otworzyła okno. Ku jej zdziwieniu sowa nie wleciała do środka, tylko patrzyła na nią wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami.

\- Zdaje się, że to do ciebie – powiedział Harry.

Hermiona bardzo się zdziwiła. Kto miał niby wysyłać do niej sowę? Harry zauważył zdziwienie na jej twarzy. Jemu i Ronaldowi ono też towarzyszyło.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że to nie liścik od Dumbledore'a, w którym pyta nas, jak tam idzie nam odrabianie prac domowych w bibliotece, we wschodnim rogu, przy stoliku pierwszym od okna – mruknął ironicznie Harry, gdy Hermiona odwiązała kawałek pergaminu i zaczęła czytać.

\- Co, ile może tam być tego napisane, przecież to malutki kawałek! - Ron zerwał się z krzesła, gdy Hermiona stała już drugą minutę wpatrując się w pergamin. Podszedł do niej i zajrzał jej przez ramię, a Harry zrobił to samo.

 _Panno Granger, jest Pani proszona o stawienie się w moim gabinecie o godzinie siedemnastej,_

 _za poleceniem_ _profesora Dumbledore'a_ _\- mamy_ _porozmawiać. Niestety, też nie jestem zadowolony - **Profesor Snape**_

Wszyscy troje w tym samym czasie spojrzeli na zegar. Za pięć siedemnasta. Hermiona zamarła.

\- Za poleceniem profesora Dumbledore'a macie porozmawiać – powiedział po chwili Harry, znacznie przesłodzonym głosem. - Możesz mu podziękować.

\- Chodzi o to Posem, tak?

\- No, Ron, a o co innego? - ożywiła się nagle dziewczyna. - O czym innym mogłabym rozmawiać ze Snape'em, wyobrażasz to sobie?!

\- Spokojnie – mruknął rudzielec.

\- Merlinie – szepnęła nerwowo Hermiona. - Dobra, spokojnie. Mam z nim nawiązać współpracę. Nie powinien zbytnio narzekać...

\- Jasne, czego ty się w ogóle spodziewasz?

\- Spodziewam się, Ronaldzie, że będę mogła z nim normalnie porozmawiać.

\- W liście stwierdził, że nie jest zadowolony z tego powodu!

\- A czy ja jestem z tego powodu zadowolona?!

\- Możecie przestać? - zezłościł się po chwili Harry. - Możecie wreszcie przestać się ciągle gryźć? Hermiono – Harry spojrzał na zegar – jeśli nie chcesz, by Snape był niezadowolony jeszcze bardziej, niż jest w tym momencie, to radzę ci już iść, bo jest za dwie. A ty, Ron, pomóż szukać mi książki o zaawansowanych eliksirach, bo się nigdy nie wyrobimy.

\- A ty możesz przestać obwiniać o wszystko Dumbledore'a i wyżywać się tym samym na nas? - warknęła Hermiona, lecz gdy ona sama przekonała się, że faktycznie jest za dwie, pospiesznie opuściła bibliotekę.

Nie minęła minuta, gdy zdążyła dobiec do lochów. Stojąc przed drzwiami profesora Snape'a, nerwowo zaciągnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho, próbując się opanować. Nie wiedziała kompletnie jak ma ta rozmowa wyglądać. Wcześniej nie rozmawiała z nim na osobności, a jeśli już, to w sprawach pracy domowej bądź eliksirów. I nie przychodziła po to specjalnie do jego gabinetu.

\- Wejść – usłyszała ponury głos nauczyciela, gdy zapukała.

\- Dzień dobry – weszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Nie była w szacie szkolnej, lecz w normalnych ubraniach: czarnych spodniach i granatowej bluzce. Gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, stojąc przed biurkiem za którym siedział Snape, stwierdziła, że mogła już się spóźnić ale jednak pobiec i założyć szatę... On jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Usiądziesz, czy będziesz tak stała? - zapytał po chwili.

\- A mogę? - wypaliła. To nie był dobry początek, zdecydowanie...

\- Proszę, usiądź – powiedział.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale też z lekkim zmieszaniem i niedowierzaniem. To było jak na niego zbyt miłe...

\- Zachowujesz się jak skrzat domowy. Pierwszy raz ktoś pozwala ci usiąść, że masz przed tym taki lęk i patrzysz, jakby dokonał się cud?

\- Pewnie jest pan w takim razie załamany, że to ja jestem pana współpracownicą? - gdy siadała, mówiąc to, spojrzała na niego z góry z pewną satysfakcją w oczach. Irytowanie Snape'a? Ciekawe, ciekawe... Granger, ty jesteś gorzej niż nienormalna!, powiedział cichy głosik w jej głowie.

\- Jeśli ostatecznie mi się nie spodobasz to cię zamienię na kogoś innego.

To ją zdenerwowało. Naprawdę. Czyżby miała być taka zależna od jego humoru? Przecież to Dumbledore ją wyznaczył, i zdaje się, że Snape nie powinien się w to wtrącać.

\- Ależ proszę pana, dlaczego traktuje to pan jak, swego rodzaju, rozmowę kwalifikacyjną? Nie może mnie pan zamienić, ponieważ profesor Dumbledore już mnie wybrał. Poza tym, na kogo innego pomoc i zrozumienie może pan liczyć?

Snape uśmiechnął się. Był to mniej ironiczny uśmiech niż zwykle, ale jednak ironiczny.

\- Twierdzisz, że jesteś dla mnie pomocna i wyrozumiała?

\- To się jeszcze okażę podczas testów. Wie pan co to będą za testy?

\- Spodziewamy się z dyrektorem jakichś... misji. Nie wiem, może po prostu będziemy musieli znaleźć śliwkę w lesie, a może pokonać smoka? Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć.

\- Ach... Czyli nie mamy się jak przygotować. Mogę wiedzieć kiedy mamy się tam przenieść? Wiem tyle, że można dostać się tam tylko za pomocą specjalnego teleportu... A tak w ogóle... O czym mieliśmy, z woli profesora Dumbledore'a, rozmawiać?

\- Zawsze musisz zadawać tyle pytań naraz? Już mi straszna wizja spędzenia z tobą czasu w innym świecie. To przerażające. Mogli by mi przydzielić... Hmm... - Snape zaczął się zastanawiać. - No, może faktycznie, jesteś całkiem znośna... A odpowiadając na twoje pytania... Zresztą, odpowiadać na pytania będzie dyrektor na zebraniu, które odbędzie się za pięćdziesiąt minut. A teraz postanowił, że przyda nam się rozmowa, jakieś nawiązanie języka, żebyśmy nie patrzeli na siebie z nienawiścią, podczas gdy Dumbledore oznajmi na zebraniu, że to właśnie my dwoje się przenosimy, byśmy się jakoś przygotowali.

\- To będzie szok... - stwierdziła Hermiona, wpatrzona w jeden punkt.

\- Zastanawiam się jednak, jak mam zachowywać się w stosunku do mojej idiotycznej uczennicy, która myśli, że wszystko wie, podczas spędzania z nią... Nie chcę nawet myśleć, ile czasu tam będziemy musieli być... I Merlin wie, co w ogóle robić...

\- Proszę mnie nie obrażać – naburmuszyła się dziewczyna. - Jeśli tak ma wyglądać współpraca z panem, to raczej ja powinnam sobie współczuć.

\- Powiedz, jak mam się tam wobec ciebie zachowywać? - zapytał ostro, ale widać było w jego oczach bezradność. Z jednej strony potrafiła go jakoś zrozumieć. Miał za swoją partnerkę w misji własną uczennicę, z którą tak naprawdę nie miał wcześniej do czynienia. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że to ona będzie musiała znosić znienawidzonego przez wszystkich człowieka.

Była to dosyć ciężka sytuacja. Zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, jakby szukając jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

\- A co to ma znaczyć? - zapytała jednak po chwili, całkiem spokojnie.

\- Myślałem, że uważana jesteś za tą... niezwykle inteligentną. Nie wiesz, co znaczy pytanie, które ci zadałem?

\- Nie rozumiem go. Co pan chce zmieniać w zachowaniu w stosunku do mnie?

\- Dziewczyno, czy ty naprawdę jesteś taka głupia? - wstał z krzesła, i oparł się o biurko, pochylając się w jej kierunku. - Od tej wyprawy zależy bardzo, bardzo wiele. Jeśli się nie będziemy dogadywać, jesteśmy straceni.

\- Może jednak nie jesteśmy, skoro pan to zrozumiał – uniosła jeden kącik ust, patrząc mu wojowniczo w oczy. Po chwili jednak opuściła wzrok.

\- Granger – wymówił w dość dziwny sposób jej nazwisko. - Jestem szpiegiem. Szpieguję. Ryzykuję wszystko. Kłamię w oczy Czarnemu Panu, oszukuje wszystkich śmierciożerców. W Zakonie wszyscy o tym wiedzą, jednak mało kto zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudno jest to pogodzić to z tym, że muszę ich wszystkich znosić, a do tego być profesorkiem w szkole pełnej kretynów. I ty próbujesz mi zarzucić, że czegoś nie rozumiałem?

Nie musiał jej tego mówić. Przecież ona zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Usłyszenie jednak tego z jego ust, wprawiło ją w jakieś dziwne osłupienie... Powoli zaczęła podnosić wzrok do góry, i po chwili spojrzała w te czarne, niebezpieczne oczy.

\- Proszę tylko, żeby nie nazywał mnie pan idiotyczną uczennicą, bo wtedy się nie uda. To nie jest dosłownie powiedziane. Powinien pan wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Zmrużył lekko oczy, lecz po chwili cicho westchnął i usiadł.

\- Więc chodzi ci o to, że mam być...

\- Nie oczekuję od pana, żeby był pan dla mnie miły. Wcale tego nie potrzebuję. Potrzebuję w tej współpracy natomiast tego, aby brał pan pod uwagę także moje zdanie i nie ubliżał mi na każdym kroku.

Zapanowała cisza. Snape oparł podbródek na splecionych dłoniach, obserwując ją. Ona natomiast odwróciła głowę w bok. Trudno było wytrzymać jego spojrzenie... Nie lubiła gdy ktoś ją obserwował w taki analizujący jej osobę sposób. A już na pewno nigdy nie chciała, by robił to Severus Snape. Gdy jednak bawił się w to już od dwudziestu minut, nieprzerwanie, zaczęła drżeć.

\- Co? - zapytał.

Spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach dostrzegł niechęć i obawę. Nie odpowiedziała.

\- Jesteś taka słaba, Granger, że zaczynasz się trząść w chwilach milczenia, albo gdy ktoś na ciebie patrzy?

\- Nie wie pan, jaka jestem – odparła cicho.

\- Dowiem się. Uwierz mi.


	10. Ważna i potrzebna

Harry i Ron siedzieli w bibliotece w milczeniu, czekając na Hermionę. Gdy dochodziła siedemnasta pięćdziesiąt pięć, byli już mocno zdenerwowani, ponieważ musieli już pędzić do Dumbledore'a, podczas gdy dziewczyna jeszcze nie wróciła od Snape'a. Stwierdzili jednak, że nie ma co igrać z dyrektorem. Przynajmniej Ron tak stwierdził, bo Harry najchętniej zrobiłby mu na złość.

\- Harry, jak się nie stawimy, to na złość zrobisz tylko i wyłącznie sobie, a nie Dumbledore'owi – powiedział Ron, gdy szli do gabinetu siwobrodego. - Po prostu przeniosą się na spotkanie bez nas, i tyle.

\- Może masz rację – gdy stanęli przed kamiennym gobelinem, ten – bez podania hasła – odskoczył na bok i odsłonił im schody. Widocznie Dumbledore go tak zaczarował. Bardzo miło. Chociaż tyle... pomyślał Harry, i zaczęli wspinać się po schodach.

Zapukali. Dębowe, wielkie drzwi otworzyły się po chwili, jednak nie musiały się wcale otwierać, by wiedzieli, że w środku jest już Hermiona. Usłyszeli wcześniej jej głos.

\- Severusie, jak będziesz obrażał pannę Granger, to nie wyjdzie ci to na dobre, uwierz mi – weszli do środka, jednak nikt nie zdawał się zwracać na nich uwagi.

To była na pewno jedna z dziwniejszych scen, jaką widzieli w życiu: Snape, Hermiona, Dumbledore. Wszyscy mieli groźne miny. Wszyscy stali daleko od siebie, Hermiona prawie przy drzwiach, Snape przy oknie, a Dumbledore przy biurku.

\- Dumbledore... - Snape zacisnął zęby. - Po co wybrałeś tą dziewuchę, nie widzisz, że już pierwszego dnia są z nią problemy? Dziewczynka nie może zaakceptować tego, że nie zawsze ma rację.

\- Severusie, to ty zachowujesz się jak dziewczynka, która nie może zaakceptować tego, że nie zawsze ma rację. I w tej kwestii też. Jeśli się choć trochę nie opanujesz, to poszukamy kogoś innego na twoje miejsce. Hermiona wcale nie straci swojej misji.

\- Ależ proszę bardzo, szukaj sobie kogoś innego! - odwarknął młodszy czarodziej. - Ciekawe kto sobie poradzi w innym świecie. No, masz jakieś propozycje?

\- Naprawdę chcesz, abym zaczął szukać? - Dumbledore zmierzył go przenikliwym spojrzeniem, a Harry był pewny, że przed tym spojrzał na niego. Zauważył go. Więc dlaczego ignorował? Ile miał jeszcze stać w progu? - A myślałem, że perspektywa wyruszenia do innego świata, a tym samym odpoczynek od nauczania, spotkań z Voldemortem oraz przebywania z ludźmi, których nie lubisz, wydaje ci się bardzo na rękę.

\- Owszem, tak mi się wydaję, bo jakbyś nie raczył zauważyć, Albusie, faktycznie jest trudno to wszystko ze sobą pogodzić, a ty jeszcze będziesz mnie upominał i prosił, bym zachowywał się wobec niej grzecznie? - wskazał na Hermionę.

\- Jakby nie patrzeć, jest kobietą, więc szacunek się należy – wtrącił się Harry, i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. Usłyszał, że Ron cicho wypuszcza powietrze i zastanowił się, czy nie żałować swojego nagłego wtrącenia, jednak stwierdził, że wcale nie powinien niczego żałować.

\- Potter – Snape wymówił jego nazwisko tym samym tonem, co zawsze: pełnym pogardy i jadu.

W czasie gdy Harry i Mistrz Eliksirów patrzyli sobie wojowniczo w oczy, Dumbledore polecił Hermionie i Ronowi przenieść się już za pomocą jego kominka - który jako jedyny, i to za poleceniem dyrektora, mógł przenosić ludzi właśnie tam – przenieść się do Kwatery Głównej.

\- Moi drodzy, nie mamy czasu – mruknął dyrektor, stojąc przy kominku, gdy w pomieszczeniu zostali już tylko we troje.

\- Nie jestem ani twój, ani drogi – syknął tylko Snape, odwracając się nagle do Dumbledore'a, i zmierzając w stronę kominka. Po chwili i on się przeniósł.

\- Harry, twoja kolej – rzekł zmęczonym tonem.

\- Profesorze...

Harry poczuł w sobie nagłą potrzebę porozmawiania z Dumbledore'em. Właściwie miał tą potrzebę już od dawna, jednak teraz... Taka okazja... Byli sami. Dumbledore nie mógł go teraz zignorować. Musieli porozmawiać. W cztery oczy. O wszystkim. O dziwnym zachowaniu dyrektora, o Posem, o obietnicy, którą kazał Harry'emu składać, o tym, jak dowiedział się o chęci Hermiony, o swoim wiecznym złym nastroju... Po prostu tyle rzeczy chciał mu powiedzieć i z nim wyjaśnić, że sam nie wiedziałby nawet, od czego zacząć. Ale było to jak najbardziej koniecznie.

\- Chciałbym z panem porozmawiać.

\- Nie, Harry, nie ma teraz na to czasu – dyrektor potarł oczy i spuścił głowę, opierając się o kominek. Gdy podniósł głowę spostrzegł w oczach Harry'ego jawną bezradność.

\- Ale... Ja pana proszę... - zaczął Harry łamliwym tonem.

Co to miało być? Przecież pragnął wykrzyczeć dyrektorowi w twarz, co o nim myśli, jednak stojąc przed nim wciąż liczył na to, że może mu ufać, że przecież jemu tak zależy na tym, by Harry'emu się nic nie stało, że traktowali się przecież nawzajem w jakiś sposób blisko, więc dlaczego teraz było, jak było?

\- Wchodź do kominka – rozkazał starszy czarodziej, jednak tonem zupełnie pozbawionym rozkazu.

\- Ja ciebie w tej chwili też proszę, Harry – powiedział po chwili, gdy chłopak wciąż stał w miejscu. - Nie będę z tobą teraz rozmawiał. Koniec, rozumiesz? Jak nie chcesz być na spotkaniu, to powiedz, bo ja nie mogę się spóźnić, a spotkanie powinno już trwać. Wchodzisz?

\- Na pewno nie wchodzę dla pana. Dla wszystkich, tylko nie dla pana – powiedział z dziwną nutą w głosie Harry, wchodząc do kominka. Nie planował tego powiedzieć. Ale nie wytrzymał. Poczuł w sobie takie nerwy, że jeszcze chwila, a chyba by przez nie zwariował.

Starszy czarodziej spojrzał tylko na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, jednak gdy Harry zniknął, usiadł w fotelu i schował twarz w dłoniach. Ciężko jest być Albusem Dumbledore'em, naprawdę ciężko... - pomyślał, po czym westchnął głęboko i skierował się w stronę kominka.

Harry zajął miejsce obok Hermiony, Rona i Syriusza. Nie miał ochoty się jednak do nich odzywać. Miał tak zły humor, że nawet siedzący obok niego milczeli. Po chwili zjawił się Dumbledore. Harry zaczął się trząść ze złości i bezradności.

\- Co ci jest? - szepnęła siedząca obok Hermiona.

\- Nic szczególnego – odparł Harry, a Hermiona przeraziła się. Jego głos ociekał jadem niczym głos Snape'a. Do głosu Snape'a będzie musiała jednak przywyknąć, więc może czas się przyzwyczajać i być nawet wdzięczną Harry'emu, że jej w tym w pewien sposób pomaga?

Dyrektor zajął miejsce na końcu podłużnego stołu. Posiedział chwilę na krześle i patrzył tępo w stół, jakby zastanawiał się od czego zacząć. Po pewnej chwili wstał.

\- Witajcie na spotkaniu Zakonu Feniksa – przemówił, zerkając na wszystkich zebranych. Było około czterdziestu osób. - Mam wam dzisiaj do przekazania wiele informacji, więc proszę o uwagę. Najpierw pragnę powiadomić, że część wilkołaków zapragnęła przejść na naszą stronę i tym samym podjąć próbę przekonania innych wilkołaków także do przyłączenia się do nas. Zawdzięczamy to Remusowi – obdarował Lupina wdzięcznym spojrzeniem, i zaczął klaskać, a reszta poszła w jego ślady. - Z olbrzymami jeszcze nic nie wiadomo.

\- A wampiry? Są dużo silniejsze niż wilkołaki i olbrzymy. Co z nimi? - zapytał ktoś z drugiego końca stołu.

\- Mam pewien plan, jednak nie podjąłem w tym kierunku żadnych kroków. Jeszcze. Zajmę się tym w najbliższym czasie, było teraz wiele spraw... A wampiry przez to że są najsilniejsze, są także najtrudniejsze do zdobycia. Do Posem wyznaczone zostały już dwie osoby.

\- Wyznaczone zostały? - zdziwiła się Tonks. - Myślałam, że wyznaczymy je właśnie na tym spotkaniu – powiedziała z lekkim oburzeniem w głosie. Widocznie miała w planach zgłoszenie się.

\- Owszem, wyznaczone zostały – odparł głośno i z naciskiem Dumbledore. - Jednak wampirami zajmę się ja sam, i dobiorę do pomocy tylko jedną osobę, którą również ja wyznaczę – po tych słowach zamilkł, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Severusa, i patrzył na niego przez jakiś czas, po czym znów zabrał głos – Do Posem wyznaczyłem Severusa oraz Hermionę.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła powieki, gdy wszystkie oczy skierowały się nie na Snape'a, lecz na nią. To był szok. Wiedziała o tym. Snape i Granger. Granger i Snape. Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu i Panna Wiem To Wszystko. To nie brzmiało dobrze. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że każdy uważa podobnie.

\- Severus jest bardzo doświadczony w zdobywaniu zaufania, wie jak się zachować w różnych sytuacjach, jest inteligenty i dobrze wyszkolony w wielu dziedzinach – na te słowa Hermiona, zupełnie nie wiedząc dlaczego, miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Uważam, że Severus nadaje się do tak ważnej misji bardzo dobrze, podobnie jak panna Granger, która również jest niezwykle inteligentna i mądra, jej umysł jest dobrze zorganizowany, przez co, mam nadzieję, będzie umiała poradzić sobie z współpracą z Severusem, a Severus z współpracą z nią, co jednak jest niemal najważniejsze w tym wszystkim – Dumbledore spojrzał w sufit, jakby zapomniał, co chciał jeszcze powiedzieć. - Nie wiem za bardzo jak to ująć... - mruknął pod nosem po jakimś czasie. - Severus jest już po bardzo ważnej rozmowie z Voldemortem. Powiedział mu, że musi udać się na jakąś misję do innego państwa z mojego rozkazu i że ma to pomóc w tym, aby zdobyć jeszcze więcej mojego zaufania i tym samym mieć dostęp do wielkich sekretów. Voldemort był bardzo zadowolony z tego, że nadarzyła się taka okazja, aby móc zdobyć więcej mojego zaufania, więc nie miał problemu z tym, aby Severus był przez jakiś czas nieobecny. Przyjął to ponoć z uśmiechem.

\- Albusie... Misja do innego państwa, czy innego świata? Nie pomyliłeś się? - zauważyła Molly.

\- Nie, skąd. Wraz z Severusem uznaliśmy za oczywiste, że Voldemort nie może wiedzieć, iż próbujemy zdobyć pomoc z innego świata. Sprowadzilibyśmy wówczas na Posem wielkie zagrożenie, a to byłaby katastrofa. Czarny Pan jednak nie wnikał na jak długo i dokąd Severus ma się wybrać, więc jest to dla nas duży plus, bo nie musimy się obawiać, że Severus później oberwie.

\- Ja nie obrywam – wtrącił się nagle ponuro Snape. - Co najwyżej znoszę kary.

\- W porządku... Pragnę wam jeszcze powiedzieć, a szczególnie tobie, Hermiono, oraz tobie, Severusie, że wasze przeniesienie do Posem odbędzie się za dwa miesiące, w pierwszym dniu przerwy świątecznej, piętnastego grudnia. Szczegóły omówimy już bliżej wyznaczonej daty.

\- Nie będzie was na Wigilii! - zauważyła pani Weasley.

\- I tak nigdy na waszej nie bywam – powiedział spokojnie Snape.

\- Mimo że zawsze jesteś zapraszany – fuknęła pani Weasley, mrużąc oczy, niczym obrażona kotka. - A ty, Hermiono... Przykro nam będzie bez ciebie.

\- Mnie też będzie przykro, ale widocznie misja wymaga poświęceń.

\- Podoba mi się twoja postawa – Szalonooki skierował zarówno swoje normalne jak i sztuczne oko na Hermionę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. W jakiś sposób poczuła się podczas tego spotkania ważna i potrzebna. Harry wiedział, że Hermiona się tak czuje. Widział te wesołe iskierki w jej oczach. Czuła się zapewne taka... wybrana. A on? On był przecież tylko zwykłym chłopcem uczącym się w Hogwarcie. Gdy tylko o tym myślał, czuł taką wściekłość... Na wszystkich. Nawet na Hermionę. Nie miał zamiaru znosić jej podnieconego głosu, gdy to będzie mówiła, jak to się cieszy, że może zaznać takiej przygody. Nie zamierzał przysłuchiwać się jej głupiemu mądrowaniu się, że Dumbledore na pewno nie wybrał jej bez powodu. Wkońcu jest najmądrzejsza na świecie, najlepsza i najbystrzejsza... Nie chciał żeby taką się czuła. W ogóle nie chciał, by czuła się ważna. Nie mógł znieść tej myśli, że po tym wszystkim co zrobił, Dumbledore wywyższa jego przyjaciółkę, a jemu najzwyczajniej w świecie daje kopa w tyłek.

\- Wojownicy Posemscy nie różnią się wyglądem wiele od nas. To także ludzie, tyle że posiadający inne zdolności magiczne. Ich świat jest niezwykle mały. Na oko. Jest to zaledwie wielki pałac, w którym mieszkają wszyscy, ogród, pola, łąki oraz olbrzymi, otaczający to wszystko las, który podobno nie ma końca, nigdy nie został do końca zbadany. Nawet królowa Posem, która jest podobno najmądrzejszą istotą we wszechświecie, nie potrafi powiedzieć, jakie tajemnice ów las skrywa.

\- To ile ich jest, że wszyscy mieszkają w jednym pałacu? - zdziwił się Syriusz.

\- Nie wiem jak to jest możliwe. Jest ich około pięciu tysięcy.

\- Przecież to niewiarygodnie mało! - zawołała z rozszerzonymi oczami profesor Sprout.

\- Każdy jednak posiada taką moc, jak kilkanaście, a niektórzy nawet – kilkadziesiąt czy kilkaset naszych czarodziejów razem wziętych. Zdobycie choćby stu Wojowników Posemskich byłoby niezwykłym sukcesem.

Hermiona w milczeniu rozważała to wszystko. Miała mieć styczność z tak potężnymi istotami! Przecież na samą myśl o nich, zaczynała drżeć. I w takich właśnie momentach czuła radość, że będzie ku jej boku czarodziej jej pokroju. Choćby taki złośliwy cham, jakim był Severus Snape.


	11. Przeszkoda do sukcesu

Hermiona przez kilka minut stała przy tablicy ogłoszeń w holu zamku i z rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywała się w nią. Nie była jednak jedną osobą, która tak reagowała. Bowiem za tydzień, dokładnie trzydziestego pierwszego października, miało odbyć się uroczyste przyjęcie z okazji Halloween. Co jak co, ale teraz wszelkie przyjęcia były ostatnimi rzeczami, które Harry, Ron i Hermiona mieli w głowie! Harry był wiecznie obrażony na cały świat, Ron był zły ponieważ Harry był zły, a Hermiona była jednocześnie zła, bo Harry jest zły, a Ron przez niego, oraz przerażona, ponieważ do jej wyprawy został tylko ponad miesiąc.

\- Nie mam nawet żadnej sukienki – mruknęła wściekle Hermiona, odchodząc od tablicy i ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego i Rona.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Było wyjątkowo ciepło, jak na październikowe, piątkowe popołudnie. Ubrani więc tylko w zwykłe bluzy, usiedli na kamiennych schodach wiodących do szkoły.

\- A ta z zeszłego roku?

\- Harry, chyba żartujesz... Jak to by wyglądało jakbym założyła tą samą sukienkę na przyjęcie uroczyste, jaką rok temu miałam na balu?

\- Myślałem, że nie ma to dla ciebie takiego znaczenia. Ja założę szatę z zeszłego roku.

\- Och, Harry... Ta szata na pewno będzie na ciebie za mała. A jeśli chodzi o sukienkę, to jednak nie jestem aż tak obojętna, aby nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia...

\- W takim razie może napiszę do mojej mamy, żeby nam kupiła szaty i podesłała, co wy na to? - zaproponował Ron. - My z taką ilością nauki i prac domowych raczej nawet w weekend nie będziemy w stanie wyskoczyć na Pokątną.

\- Świetny pomysł, Ron! Damy ci pieniądze, prześlesz mamie i kupi nam przy najbliższej okazji – zgodziła się dziewczyna, a Harry skinął głową.

Siedzieli na schodach pełną godzinę, rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach i patrząc na zachodzące słońce. Zachodziło wyjątkowo wolno, jakby nie chciało od nich odchodzić na najbliższe kilkanaście godzin. Jakby było mu tu z nimi tak dobrze. Bo w Hogwarcie zawsze było jakoś tak... dobrze.

\- Mam za chwilę do odrobienia szlaban u McGonagall – powiedział z niesmakiem Ron, wstając.

\- W takim razie ja pójdę napisać i wysłać ten list do twojej mamy – stwierdził Harry. - Hermiona, idziesz ze mną?

\- Wybacz, Harry, ale muszę lecieć do biblioteki po książki na nasze dzisiejsze wieczorne odrabianie eliksirów.

Weszli razem do zamku, lecz każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Hermiona nie miała ochoty chodzić w szkolnej szacie, która po zajęciach nie obowiązywała, więc wstąpiła do swojego dormitorium, a gdy z niego wychodziła, nie miała już szaty, lecz biały sweter i czarne jeansy.

Była już zaledwie kilka kroków od szkolnej biblioteki, i gdy zastanawiała się, z którego działu ksiąg najlepiej dzisiaj skorzystać, usłyszała, że ktoś woła ją po nazwisku.

Odwróciła się i na końcu korytarza dostrzegła postać o krótkich, czarnych włosach, w czarnej szacie.

Snape.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Gdy stała tak chwilę, i on też stał, stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu się buntować więc po prostu ruszyła w jego stronę.

\- Do mojego gabinetu – syknął tylko, gdy znalazła się już blisko niego.

Snape z gracją zaczął zmierzać w stronę schodów, a ona tylko wywróciła oczami, lecz poszła za nim.

\- Panie profesorze, może mi pan wyjaśnić, dlaczego mam udać się z panem do gabinetu? - przerwała ciszę, która trwała nie tylko między nimi, ale – jak było słychać – w całym zamku.

\- Proszę pana? - nie dawała za wygraną, nawet gdy poprzednio nie odpowiedział.

Odwrócił się nagle gwałtownie w jej stronę i złapał mocno za ramię.

\- Nie. Odzywaj. Się. Bez. Potrzeby.

Jego głos. Taka nienawiść. Taka pogarda. Taka niechęć. Dlaczego? Co się działo? Co było w tym człowieku takiego złego? Dlaczego zachował się tak, że gdy się odwrócił od niej wreszcie i puścił, idąc dalej, w jej oczach stanęły łzy, a ona sama poczuła się tak niemiłosiernie upokorzona, a jednocześnie zła, pełna wrogości do tego człowieka?

Gdy znaleźli się już w jego gabinecie, kazał jej usiąść w tym samym fotelu, w którym siedziała ostatnim razem, a jednocześnie pierwszym, gdy to u niego była. Zapadło milczenie. Po kilku minutach drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Dumbledore.

\- Nie nauczyli cię, że się puka? - rzucił na powitanie Snape.

\- Ciebie też nie – dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego, kręcąc z politowaniem głową i siadając w fotelu obok Hermiony.

\- A tak poza tymi, to dlaczego spóźniasz się na spotkanie, które sam kazałeś mi zorganizować?

\- Spokojnie, Severusie. Cieszę się, że wezwałeś tutaj pannę Granger. Rozmowa się przyda. Oczywiście w sprawie Posem.

Hermiona odetchnęła. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiała rozmawiać z samym Severusem, do którego czuła w tej chwili taką urazę, jak chyba nigdy wcześniej. Chociaż i tak rozmowa z nim i dyrektorem na osobności, w ponurym gabinecie, w lochach, nie była spełnieniem jej marzeń.

\- Hermiono, jesteś gotowa dowiedzieć się już nieco na temat waszej wyprawy? Moich rad, poleceń... - dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Oczywiście – odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Słucham.

\- Więc na początek mogłabyś zrobić coś z tym sianem na głowie – Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- A pan mógłby wkońcu zmienić wyraz twarzy, bo póki co przypomina pan wiecznie niezadowolonego jednokomórkowca. Może wtedy wyglądałby pan nieco bardziej atrakcyjnie.

\- Nie potrzebuje tego, abym był w twoich oczach atrakcyjny, kretynko. I nie obrażaj mnie - zdawało się, że przy dyrektorze próbował na sobą trochę panować. Inaczej mogłoby być naprawdę bardzo niemiło po tym co odpyskowała.

\- Nie jest pan i nie będzie, gwarantuję.

\- A już się tak cieszyłem...

\- Możecie przestać? - wtrącił nagle Dumbledore, a Hermiona zrobiła minę dziecka przyłapanego na kradzieży cukierków i spuściła głowę. - Na początek wyjaśnię wam, jak się przeniesiecie. Piętnastego grudnia pojawi się w moim gabinecie teleport, który przeniesie was na miejsce docelowe. Będzie on otwarty tylko przez pięć minut, więc niezwykle ważne jest to, abyście zjawili się u mnie o dziewiątej rano. Teleport pojawi się co prawda dziesięć po dziewiątej, jednak warto być za wcześnie, niż za późno. Jeśli chodzi o to, co macie tam ze sobą zabrać, to z tego co mówiła mi Kate, królowa owego świata, wystarczy wam tylko różdżka. Wszystko inne będziecie mieć już zapewnione na miejscu.

\- Mógłby pan nieco bardziej rozjaśnić kwestię tego, co przyjdzie nam tam robić?

\- Hermiono, nie mam pojęcia... Kate chce was sprawdzić. Mimo tego, że obiecała pomóc, musi wiedzieć, komu powierza swoich ludzi. Wszystkich niezwykle ceni, nie wysłałaby ich do nas na wojnę za darmo, mimo że to ja wcześniej jej pomogłem. Dlatego jeśli sobie poradzicie z tym, z czym będzie kazała wam się zmierzyć, zakończony się dla nas ta sprawa sukcesem. Oczywiście nikt nie będzie was winił, jeśli nie podołacie... Aczkolwiek warto się postarać, bo... No nie ukrywajmy, to jest niezwykle ważne.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy aby pana nie zawieść. Pana oraz całej reszty – Hermiona dumnie uniosła głowę.

\- Niemniej martwię się... o was. Wiem, że nikt by sobie lepiej od was nie poradził, jednak niepokoi mnie wasze nastawienie do siebie. To może być wielką przeszkodą do sukcesu.

Hermiona spuściła głowę, aby jej twarz zakryły włosy. W jej oczach pojawiła się niepewność. Dumbledore'owi zależy tak bardzo na tym sukcesie... Tak, to raczej oczywiste, ale czy oby nie przesadza z tymi zamartwieniami na temat tego, czy się to wszystko powiedzie, czy też nie? Stwierdziła, że chyba sama przesadza. Tak, to powinno być teraz celem numer jeden. Celem ponad wszystkie inne. Chyba.

Znów milczenie. Znów nikt się nie odzywa. Dla dziewczyny było to dość krępujące, jednak po pewnym czasie dyrektor spojrzał na zegarek i zamrugał kilka razy.

\- Jestem umówiony. Do zobaczenia – wstał i wyszedł tak szybko, że tym razem to Hermiona musiała zamrugać kilka razy.

Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Snape'a, by sprawdzić, czy jest przez niego obserwowana. Nie była. Patrzył tępo w biurko. Zaczęła więc powoli wstawać, by bez słowa wyjść. Nie udało jej się.

\- Siadaj – rzucił wściekle.

\- Dlaczego jest pan taki zły?! - posłusznie zajęła z powrotem miejsce, wzdychając głęboko. - Zachowuje się pan naprawdę nienormalnie. Te pana humorki są naprawdę dla mnie wielką zagadką. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ma pan w sercu tyle nienawiści. Tyle nienawiści także do mnie.

\- Pieprzenie... - mruknął pod nosem

Uniosła brwi, zaskoczona.

\- Granger, nie będę się teraz tobie z niczego tłumaczył.

\- Jest pan wyjątkowo trudny...

\- Wyjdź stąd. Proszę cię. Zostaw mnie teraz samego.

Nie wiedziała z której strony do niego podejść. Nie znała go kompletnie. Była tak zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, jak nigdy. Lecz mimo wszystko, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, współczuła mu. Potraktował ją jak potwór, ale ona mu współczuła. Dostrzegała w nim coś... innego. Nie chciała jednak oczekiwać na kolejny napad złości, więc wstała i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

Zanim jednak nacisnęła na klamkę, przystanęła i spojrzała na niego. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

\- Zawsze służę rozmową – powiedziała cicho.

\- Nie bądź śmieszna...

Westchnęła cicho, po czym wyszła, zamykając cicho drzwi za sobą i zostawiając Snape'a samego, ze swoimi myślami.

Dni mijały. Cztery doby przed balem, pani Weasley przysłała Hermionie sukienkę a Harry'emu i Ronaldowi nowe szaty wyjściowe. Dziewczyna była dosyć zaskoczona - ostatnimi czasy skupiała się tylko na nauce bądź rozmyślaniu o swoim zadaniu, a myśl, że szkolna impreza zbliża się nieubłaganie szybko, kompletnie wyleciała jej z głowy – gdy oglądała w dormitorium swoją sukienkę. Była ona żółta, miała czerwony pas z czerwoną kokardą przypiętą na nim. Z przodu sięgała jej do kolan, natomiast tył był kilka centymetrów dłuższy. Góra sukienki była sztywna, natomiast od pasa w dół, przewiewna i pofalowana. Najbardziej zawstydziło ją to, że sukienka była bez ramion. Będzie musiała ukazać całą swoją szyję, ręce, ramiona... No pięknie. Ale cóż... Może nie będzie aż tak źle? - pomyślała, i powiesiła sukienkę na wieszaku do szafy. Spod łóżka wyjęła czarne buty na obcasie i za pomocą magii sprawiła, że były czyste i lśniły jak nowe. W tym roku skończyła szesnaście lat, teraz płynęła jej już siedemnasta jesień w ciągu życia. Czasem czuła oburzenie, bo powinna być tak naprawdę w szóstej klasie, jednak w Hogwarcie był podział, i uczniowie, którzy urodzili się od września do grudnia, musieli czekać na swój list aż kolejny rok, ponieważ do Hogwartu nie można było uczęszczać, gdy nie miało się skończonych jedenastu lat. Przynajmniej będzie rok dłużej w Hogwarcie, niż gdyby była, jakby ta metoda nie obowiązywała. Ta myśl zawsze ją pocieszała.


	12. Ponownie w gabinecie dyrektora

Trzydziesty pierwszy października nadszedł szybko. Harry, Ron i Hermiona dzień wcześniej uporali się z nawałem prac domowych, więc sobotnie popołudnie mogli spokojnie spędzić na przygotowywaniu się do przyjęcia.

\- Jest już szesnasta, za godzinę musimy być w Wielkiej Sali, zacznijcie się szykować! - rozkazała przyjaciołom Hermiona, gdy wrócili z błoni do zamku.

\- Spokojnie, nam wystarczy pięć minut... - odparł cicho Ron.

\- Błagam was – przystanęła przed schodami wiodącymi do dormitorium w salonie Gryfonów – Jeszcze coś wypadnie, ktoś nas o coś poprosi...

\- Zacznijcie po prostu – fuknęła po chwili, odwracając się i wspinając po schodach.

Harry i Ron wzruszyli jedynie ramionami i także udali się do swojego dormitorium. Ronaldowi mama przysłała białą koszulę i czarne spodnie oraz krawaty, czyli strój tym razem bez żadnych koronek i innych, całkowicie zbędnych elementów... Ubrania wyjściowe chłopców nie różniły się wiele, miały jedynie nieco inny krój i rozmiary.

\- No i co, jest dziesięć po, a my jesteśmy już gotowi – stwierdził Harry, spojrzawszy na Rona.

Przeczesał ręką bujną, czarną czuprynę i poprawił okulary. Włożył jeszcze czarne pantofle i stwierdził, że chętnie się przejdzie. Ron jednak nie miał na to ochoty, bowiem zorientował się, że jego buty są ubrudzone jakąś paskudną mazią, i zaczął je gorączkowo czyścić.

Harry opuścił więc dormitorium, sprawnie przelazł przez dziurę w portrecie, i wkładając ręce do kieszeni spodni, poszedł na spacer. Korytarze były niemal puste. Każdy zapewne przygotowywał się teraz do przyjęcia. Zastanawiał się, co to się stało, że urządzono przyjęcie z okazji Halloween. Wcześniej, z tego co pamiętał, nie obchodzono tego zwyczaju w aż tak chętny sposób.

Uważał, że zwyczaj ten jest zupełnie bez sensu. Po co przebierać się za jakieś duchy? Irytowało go to. Widział swoich rodziców jako duchy... To było dla niego szczęście, ale jednocześnie niebywały smutek. Mógł zobaczyć ich tylko w tej postaci. I to tylko ten jeden raz, gdy to walczył z Voldemortem. Oczywiście miał jeszcze zdjęcia, czy w przeszłości zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, jednak...

\- Harry – usłyszał nagle, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i wyrywając z rozmyślań.

Głos dobiegał z wąskiego korytarza, obok którego właśnie się zatrzymał. Odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę.

\- Harry, chodź ze mną do mojego gabinetu, proszę – powiedział dyrektor.

Popatrzył w oczy człowiekowi, któremu ufał, ale na którym zdążył już się zawieść.

\- Będziemy rozmawiać, czy znów mnie pan zignoruje?

\- Będziemy coś robić.

\- Proszę pana... Staram się nawiązać z panem język już tyle czasu... Skąd mam mieć pewność, że jeśli z panem pójdę, to wykonywaną przez nas czynnością nie będzie milczenie? Ostatnio jestem bardzo nerwowy... Niech mnie pan tak nie wykorzystuje.

\- Harry, obiecałeś mi.

\- Niech mnie pan tak nie wykorzystuje – powtórzył Harry, zaciskając oczy.

Dyrektor westchnął. Harry był pewien, że ma do czynienia z, ostatnimi czasy, bardzo nieugiętym człowiekiem, jednak Dumbledore przemówił do niego tonem, który Harry pamiętał najlepiej. Tonem, którym starszy człowiek udzielał mu wskazówek, dodawał otuchy. Po prostu, tym dawnym tonem.

\- O siedemnastej dwadzieścia przeniesiemy się gdzieś. Chcę ci wiele wyznać. Będę robił to jednak stopniowo. Są rzeczy, Harry, o których musisz wiedzieć. I są sprawy, chłopcze, w które wplątani jesteśmy sami, oboje. Musimy wiele dokonać.

\- Na przykład te, że świat uważa mnie i pana za totalnych kłamców?

\- Zostawmy to – mruknął cicho siwobrody, jednak na słowa Harry'ego uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. - Są ważniejsze sprawy niż to, co uważa świat. Ważniejszy jest sam świat.

\- Siedemnasta dwadzieścia... A przyjęcie? Zaczyna się już za piętnaście minut...

\- Na przyjęciu będę przez dwadzieścia minut, powiem co mam powiedzieć i przyjdę do ciebie. Ty będziesz czekał w gabinecie.

Harry już nie chciał pytać, dlaczego on choćby tych dwudziestu minut nie może pobyć w Wielkiej Sali, bo usłyszał w głosie Dumbledore'a pewien rozkaz.

\- Więc idziemy do tego gabinetu? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili milczenia Harry.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

\- Idziemy.

Ruszyli więc korytarzami w stronę okrągłego gabinetu, podczas gdy Hermiona i Ron zaczęli niepokoić się i szukać Harry'ego.

Gdy Harry wraz z Dumbledore'em zniknęli właśnie za zakrętem jednego z korytarzy, Ron i Hermiona właśnie się na nim znaleźli, tyle że od drugiej strony. Nie mogli zauważyć znikających za rogiem szat Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego – przybyli o chwilę za późno.

\- Nie mam pojęcia gdzie on może być! - Hermiona złapała się za głowę. - Ron, po coś ty go w ogóle wypuścił na ten spacer?

\- Oszalałaś całkiem? Mam mu zabraniać albo pozwalać na coś?

\- Wiesz, jak jest teraz niebezpiecznie! Przyjęcie rozpocznie się za dziesięć minut i...

\- I jestem pewien, że jeśli zechce, to się na nim stawi, daj już spokój – Ron rzucił jej obrażone spojrzenie, bo wcale nie czuł się winny, i zakończył tym tą wymianę zdań.

Skierowali się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Mimo wszystko obydwoje mieli cichą nadzieję, że naprawdę tam już Harry'ego zastaną. Bo gdzież to można włóczyć się tyle czasu samemu, i to po szkole?

\- Słuchaj, obserwuj stół nauczycielski... Jeśli jakiegoś nauczyciela nie będzie, to może to znaczyć, że...

\- Że zatrzymał Harry'ego! - dokończył za nią Ron z lekką fascynacją.

\- Tak, ale miejmy nadzieję, że zatrzymał, a nie porwał... Z resztą... co ja w ogóle mówię! Nauczyciele nie mogli by się do niczego posunąć. Nie wpadajmy w paranoję...

\- Hermiona, jak pięknie wyglądasz – Lavender i Padma uśmiechnęły się do niej.

Rzeczywiście, Granger robiła wrażenie. W żółtej sukni z przypiętą, dużą, czerwoną kokardą i wyprostowanych magicznie włosach, z lekkim makijażem, wyglądała naprawdę zachwycająco. Odwzajemniła więc uśmiech, podziękowała i odwróciła się do Rona, by znów na niego spojrzeć. Zauważyła, że jego twarz była teraz kolorem podobna do włosów.

\- A tobie co? - zapytała.

\- Faktycznie... Fajnie wyglądasz... Wybacz, że wcześniej tego nie powiedziałem...

\- Spokojnie, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, jednak po chwili klepnęła go w ramie. - Dzięki, Ron, dzięki. Ty też fajnie wyglądasz, ale teraz lepiej zajmijmy się tym, że Harry gdzieś zniknął.

Spojrzeli w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, przy którym zjawili się właśnie nauczyciele.

\- Coś mi tam nie pasuje – stwierdził od razu Ron.

\- Wiesz, mi też... Widzę Dumbledore'a...

\- Jest też Snape! - zawołał Ron, z lekkim zawiedzeniem w głosie. - Najbardziej o to porwanie to bym jednak podejrzewał jego...

\- Przestań. Nikt Harry'ego na pewno nie porwał! Czekaj, dalej Sprout, Trelawney, ten nowy od obrony przed czarną magią, a obok niego... - tu Hermiona zatrzymała się i wytrzeszczyła na całego oczy, podobnie jak stojący obok niej Ron.

Harry w tym czasie siedział spokojnie w fotelu w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Wybiła właśnie siedemnasta i wtedy zupełnie zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież Hermiona i Ron na pewno będą go szukać i się martwić. Chciał wysłać im jakąś wiadomość, lecz gdy rozejrzał się po gabinecie, stwierdził, że lepiej niczego nie będzie tu dotykał.

Wszystko to wydarzyło się jak zwykle – bardzo szybko. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy może faktycznie nie za szybko... Czy powinien tak od razu iść z Dumbledore'em? A może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, że nie ma zamiaru z nim nigdzie iść, odwrócić się i wrócić do przyjaciół, po czym dobrze bawić się na przyjęciu?

\- Tak, już widzę, jak świetnie bawiłbym się na przyjęciu z myślą, że przed chwilą zaprzepaściłem taką okazję i to żeby się w sumie popisać – mruknął pod nosem.

Teraz myślał nad tym, co powiedział mu dyrektor. Mają się gdzieś przenieść. Mają porozmawiać. Dumbledore ma mu coś wyznać. Mają wiele dokonać. O co chodziło? Tak bardzo chciał już się dowiedzieć, ciekawość w nim płonęła tak bardzo, że aż... Rozbolała go blizna.

 _Sunął się po ciemnej, zimnej posadzce w stronę drzwi, które już kiedyś widział. Był już tak blisko nich, czuł narastającą w nim radość, wielką, dziką radość... Drzwi były już tak blisko. Czuł, że kiedy się już za nimi znajdzie, wreszcie znajdzie to, czego chce. Tak, za tymi drzwiami jest to, czego szuka... Czego Voldemort tak bardzo pragnie!_

Z tą myślą wrócił do świadomości. Klęczał na ziemi obok fotela, na którym przed chwilą siedział. Klęczał u stóp Dumbledore'a, który stał i patrzał na niego ze strachem.

\- Co widziałeś?

\- Te drzwi... Nie wiem co to są za drzwi, nie wiem gdzie one są, nie wiem! - krzyknął z frustracją Harry. - Profesorze, miałem już te wizje, sny... Te drzwi. Często je widzę. To ja chcę przez nie przejść. A może nie ja. Sam nie wiem – przyznał szczerze, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Wiem tylko, że są miejscem mojego celu, mojego, a może nie... Idę w ich stronę, ale podejrzewam, że nie jestem w swoim ciele... I wiem też, że mają związek z Voldemortem. Wszystko co we mnie jest ma z nim jakiś związek – przetarł krople potu z czoła i rozwiązał krawat, rzucając go na fotel.

\- Nie, Harry, nie do końca tak jest – rzucił spokojnie Dumbledore. - Ale w pewnym sensie tak. Dlatego musimy to razem pokonać. Przeniesiemy się dziś do kraju, w którym Voldemort po ukończeniu szkoły kilka lat pracował. Porozmawiamy z człowiekiem, który go dobrze znał. Jako Toma Riddle'a. Z człowiekiem, który zna jego historię.

\- Co to za kraj? - zapytał Harry, nieco przerażony, a jednocześnie bardzo ciekawy tego, co usłyszy.

\- Chiny.

\- Aż Chiny? Profesorze, ja nawet... nie mogę się aportować...

\- Ze mną zawsze można ci trochę więcej – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, wyciągając do niego rękę.

\- Nic dziwnego, że ministerstwo widzi nas tak, jak widzi – Harry lekko odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale wciąż nie był przekonany do tego, co robią.

\- Oni zawsze będą nas tak widzieć, Harry. A my tylko chcemy ich uratować przed nieuniknionym. Tylko... albo aż.

\- Profesorze... Zanim... - spojrzał szybko na jego wciąż wyciągniętą rękę. - Czy to prawda, że pana zwolnią?

\- Nikt mnie nie zwolni, Harry – odparł natychmiast Dumbledore, a uśmiech wciąż tkwił na jego ustach. - Jeśli będzie trzeba, to odejdę, ale nikt mnie nie zwolni. Dopóki będę żył, będę dyrektorem w Hogwarcie.

\- Trzymam za słowo – chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy i złapał za wyciągniętą rękę starszego czarodzieja.

Poczuł jak odrywa się od ziemi, a świat wokół nich zaczyna niebezpiecznie wirować.


	13. Ogrodnik

Gdy tylko stanęli znów na twardej powierzchni, Harry od razu poczuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Nie patrząc nawet, gdzie się znajduje i co go otacza, pochylił się gwałtownie w dół, podczas gdy Dumbledore właśnie machnął w jego stronę różdżką, i jedyne co z reakcji organizmu pozostało, to zwykły odruch wymiotny.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął cicho Harry, czując się bardzo dziwnie, ponieważ czuł się tak, jakby wcale przed chwilą nie chciało mu się wymiotować.

Starszy czarodziej ruszył w milczeniu przed siebie, więc Harry zaczął iść za nim. Dopiero teraz rozejrzał się. Była noc, a światło dawały postawione blisko siebie lampy. Znajdowali się w środku jakiegoś lasu, na ścieżce wąskiej na tyle, że musieli iść pojedynczo na niej.

\- Dlaczego nie przenieśliśmy się od razu do miejsca docelowego? - zapytał Harry, obserwując od tyłu szarą szatę dyrektora.

\- Teleportacja w tamtym obszarze nie działa dla przybyszów z Europy. Ale spokojnie, daleko nie mamy – odparł.

\- Właściwie to dlaczego Tom Riddle pracował aż w Chinach?

\- Od początku wiedział, kim chce być. Wolał więc realizować swoje plany daleko od nas. Daleko od tych, którzy go znali. Sam prosił o Chiny.

Milczeli do końca wędrówki. Wkrótce las zaczął się przerzedzać i ich oczom ukazał się niewielki, biały dom z dużym, kolorowym ogrodem. Przed tym domem ktoś już na nich czekał. Niski człowiek o siwych włosach. Gdy Harry wraz z Dumbledore'em zaczęli się już zbliżać, Harry stwierdził, że na pewno jest to Chińczyk. Jaskrawe światło z jednej z lamp padało na jego twarz.

\- Co cię tu, Albusie, sprowadza o północy?

\- Witaj Er – dyrektor Hogwartu uśmiechnął się do niego. - Zawsze najbardziej lubiłeś nocne rozmowy. Przyprowadziłem tu kogoś.

\- Czyżby był to... - starszy, niski czarodziej zapatrzył się na Harry'ego.

Harry chyba by zaczął się panicznie śmiać, jakby okazało się, że nawet w Chinach ludzie go rozpoznają.

\- To Harry Potter. Na pewno o nim słyszałeś.

\- Owszem – przyznał z lekkim zdumieniem. - Jednak nie odgadłbym, że to on, po jego wyglądzie. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak może wyglądać przecież – spojrzał na Dumbledore'a jakby ten kazał mu grać w jakąś niesprawiedliwą dla niego grę. - Ale spodziewałem się, że jeśli kiedykolwiek kogoś do mnie... jeszcze raz – tu położył nacisk na te słowa - przyprowadzisz, to będzie to właśnie ten młody mężczyzna – Er spojrzał na Harry'ego z uśmiechem, a Harry niepewnie ukłonił głowę unosząc lekko kąciki ust.

\- Harry – teraz zwrócił się do niego Dumbledore. - To mój drogi przyjaciel, Er Zhang. Również jest czarodziejem. To właśnie on znał kiedyś Toma Riddle'a. I bardzo chciałbym, aby to on opowiedział ci o nim.

\- Więc to jest twoja prośba, Albusie? - zapytał Zhang.

\- Tak, to jest moja prośba. Uznałem, że czas, aby Harry dowiedział się pewnych rzeczy. Zamierzam działać. Voldemort wrócił, wiesz przecież...

\- Osobiście wolę, jak nazywasz go wciąż Tomem Riddle'em... - pisnął Er.

\- Ale to, mój drogi przyjacielu, nie jest już Tom Riddle – odparł Dumbledore. - Wpuścisz nas do środka?

\- Ach, tak – mężczyzna zrobił taką minę, jakby wstydził się, że ktoś musiał mu to przypomnieć. - Wchodźcie, wchodźcie, zapraszam.

Weszli do domu. Gdy Er zapalił światła, Harry dostrzegł, że jego chiński dom jest bardzo ciekawie udekorowany, jednak nie miał teraz zamiaru bawić się w ocenianie wnętrz, więc usiadł na sofie obok Dumbledore'a, naprzeciw siedzącego na fotelu Zhang'a.

Dumbledore wstał jednak po chwili i podszedł do komody, po czym zaczął przyglądać się przedmiotom stojącym na niej.

\- Do mnie kazał ci się tak wystroić czy co? - zapytał niespodziewanie Er Harry'ego.

Chłopak dopiero teraz zorientował się, że wciąż jest w białej, eleganckiej koszuli, czarnych, garniturowych spodniach i czarnych pantoflach.

\- Nie, skąd... Spotkałem profesora chwilę przed przyjęciem i... tak wyszło.

\- Rozumiem – Er zrobił dziwną miną i pokiwał głową, choć Harry wiedział, że wcale nie zrozumiał. Swoją drogą był ciekawy, czy wszyscy Chińczycy mówią biegle po angielsku.

\- Oglądałem pamiątki. Widzę, że odbyłeś wymarzoną podróż do Paryża – odezwał się Albus, wracając na sofę. - Nawet do Berlina, Warszawy i Moskwy udało ci się ostatnio zajrzeć.

\- Tak, ostatnio mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu... - Er spojrzał wymownie w bok. - No ale nie moje podróżowanie was tutaj sprowadziło, więc przejdźmy do rzeczy – różdżką przywołał trzy filiżanki herbaty. - Harry, twój dyrektor pragnie, byś dowiedział się, jak to było z tym Tomem Riddle'em kiedyś.

Chłopak, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma zrobić, ponieważ Er zamilknął, jakby czekając na jego ruch, pokiwał głową, spoglądając na Dumbledore'a.

\- Opowiedz od początku. Nie pomijaj niczego – zdecydował Albus, biorąc w dłonie kubek herbaty.

\- Cóż, początek... Poznałem Toma, gdy przybył tutaj pierwszy raz z twoim profesorem Dumbledore'em i innym nauczycielem, profesorem Slughornem – gdy Harry sobie to wyobraził, poczuł się tak dziwnie i nieswojo, że aż, chcąc lub nie, odwrócił głowę i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie dyrektorowi, który wpatrywał się tępo w herbatę. - Obydwoje chcieli pomóc chłopakowi, bo był sierotą, a po zakończeniu szkoły nie wiedział co robić. Ja chętnie przyjąłem go do pracy, został ogrodnikiem. Wcześniej miałem tu jeszcze kilka szklarni, a spora część lasu należy do mnie, więc poza ogrodem miałem wiele do roboty. Tom zajmował się właśnie ogrodem oraz szklarniami. Spisywał się świetnie, był bardzo sumiennym i solidnym pracownikiem. Kiedyś przyprowadził nawet do swojego pokoju, który miał u mnie wynajęty, dziewczynę. Nie była Chinką, tylko równie jak on, Angielką. Gdy on pracował, ona mu pomagała. Był młody, nie miałem nic przeciwko. Nazywała się Charlotte. Lecz w tym samym dniu, w którym ją przyprowadził, bardzo się wieczorem pokłócili i wybiegła stąd z płaczem. Znaczy nie tak zupełnie wybiegła – Er zaczął się śmiać. - Nie umiała wyjść z tego lasu, więc z wielką frustracją przybiegła do mnie z pytaniem, czy ją odwiozę. Zgodziłem się. Gdy wróciłem, Tom pozostał niewzruszony. Podczas kolacji trochę go wypytywałem, ale on tylko ironicznie się uśmiechał. Pracował u mnie dwa lata. Był dla mnie naprawdę cenny, więc gdy mówił, że odchodzi, z takim dziwnym szaleństwem w oczach, byłem nieco załamany, przyznam. Ale cóż, nie mogłem trzymać go wiecznie przy sobie, był młody, był czarodziejem. Miał wiele perspektyw przed sobą. No... wtedy właśnie miał. Jedną taką. Którą spełnił. Stał się najbardziej niebezpiecznym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie. Gdybyśmy wtedy wszyscy wiedzieli jak to się skończy – tutaj spojrzał na Dumbledore'a – może udało by nam się go jakoś powstrzymać...

\- Sam nie wiem – mruknął cicho Albus. - Jak masz jakieś pytania, Harry, to teraz jest na to czas.

Harry czuł kompletny zamęt w głowie. Nie wiedział co ma myśleć. Tu Voldemort, najbardziej niebezpieczny czarnoksiężnik, wcześniej Tom Riddle, sumienny ogrodnik...

\- Czy Voldemort był w takim razie zakochany?

\- Tego nie wiem – Er podrapał się po krótkiej bródce.

\- Został poczęty pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego – odpowiedział na jego pytanie Dumbledore, a Harry zdziwił się, z jaką lekkością to mówił. - Nie mógł się zakochać. Nie mógł kochać. Nie przełamał w sobie żadnej blokady, bariery. Nie chciał tego zrobić, więc sposób jego poczęcia tylko pogłębił zło, które było w nim zasiane.

Gdy nadszedł czas pożegnania, Er poprosił Dumbledore'a, by jeszcze kiedyś odwiedził go wraz z Harrym. Wtedy chłopak wiedział, że jest to bardzo możliwe, bowiem był to dopiero początek wspólnych wypraw jego z dyrektorem.

Tym razem przed deportacją Albus rzucił na Harry'ego zaklęcie powstrzymujące skutki teleportacji, więc gdy stanęli znów w okrągłym gabinecie, Harry czuł się dobrze.

\- Nie możesz powiedzieć o tej wyprawie nikomu ani słowa – powiedział od razu Dumbledore.

\- A co mam w takim razie powiedzieć Hermionie i Ronowi? - zapytał Harry, załamując ręce.

\- Spróbuj, że rozmawialiśmy.

\- No cóż, w takim razie przez – spojrzał na zegar – trzy godziny musieliśmy dojść do jakiegoś wniosku, tym bardziej że przez tą rozmowę nie stawiłem się na przyjęciu. Co mam im powiedzieć, jak zapytają o szczegóły?

\- Wymyśl coś, Harry... Ale nie mów im prawdy. Teraz nikt nie może za wiele wiedzieć, rozumiesz? Powiesz im to. Ale nie teraz. Nie chcę, Harry, zmuszać cię do żadnych kłamstw... To co miało dziś miejsce jest po prostu tajne.

\- Cokolwiek by ktokolwiek nie wiedział, i tak jesteśmy uznani za niebezpiecznych, więc co mi tam, jak najlepsi przyjaciele pomyślą, że zwariowałem... - powiedział z wyrzutem Harry.

Dumbledore, który był zajęty do tej pory pozbywaniem się myśli, topiąc je w myślodsiewni, z westchnięciem obrócił się do Harry'ego, patrząc w sufit.

\- Powiedz, że chciałem ci przekazać, iż wybierasz się ze mną w tą podróż do wampirów.

\- Wspaniale! - mruknął Harry, i już zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, kiedy przystanął nagle, odwracając głowę w stronę Dumbledore'a, który z lekkim rozbawieniem go obserwował. - Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. Porozmawiamy – powiedział tylko, odwracając się znów do myślodsiewni.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i ponownie odwrócił się do drzwi, a gdy już trzymał dłoń na klamce, usłyszał chrząknięcie. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który wciąż na niego nie patrzył.

\- Krawat – powiedział tylko.

Harry spojrzał na fotel. Wciąż leżał na nim jego krawat. Zabrał go, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, gdzie przyjęcie wciąż trwało. Dwudziesta właśnie wybiła.

Pojawił się na sali i poczuł, jak obco się tu czuje. Przed chwilą był z dyrektorem tej szkoły w... Chinach i rozmawiali o młodości Voldemorta. Nie, nie pasował teraz tutaj kompletnie...

Zaczął rozglądać się i gdy ujrzał wielką postać Hagrida przy stole nauczycielskim, był pewien, że umysłem to chyba nadal był w tych Chinach. HAGRID! To niemożliwe! Hagrid! Hagrid? Tak, Hagrid. To naprawdę był on. Wrócił! Cały i zdrowy, z lekkimi zadrapaniami na twarzy. Ale wrócił. Zaczął iść w jego stronę, wciąż rozglądając się i wzrokiem szukając Rona i Hermiony. Lecz nie musiał szukać ich długo, bo zanim zdążył dotrzeć do Hagrida, zagrodzili mu drogę.

\- HARRY GDZIEŚ TY BYŁ?! - naskoczyła na niego Hermiona, a krzyknęła głośniej, niż grała muzyka, więc kilka osób spojrzało się na nią, ale nikt nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi. Zabawa trwała.

\- W Chinach – odparł, ironicznym tonem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Harry, powiedz prawdę! - Ron był równie zdenerwowany jak Hermiona, co Harry'ego nieco zdziwiło.

Tak bardzo chciał, aby dowiedzieli się, że to co mruknął niby w żartach przed chwilą, było szczerą prawdą...

\- Dumbledore mnie do siebie wezwał. Chciał mnie poinformować, że weźmie mnie, gdy będzie wyruszał do wampirów.

\- I informował cię przez trzy godziny?! Poza tym, on w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, był tu jakiś czas!

\- Nie moja wina, że kazał mi siedzieć w swoim gabinecie – żachnął się Harry.

\- Naprawdę, Harry... - Hermiona patrzyła na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. - Wy sobie spokojnie gawędziliście, a my tu traciliśmy zmysły!

\- Przecież sama twierdzisz, że w Hogwarcie jestem bezpieczny, daj spokój! Nie jestem mały, dam sobie radę. Powinnaś się raczej cieszyć, że Dumbledore wreszcie ze mną porozmawiał. A poza tym... idę się przywitać z Hagridem. Nie mam już ochoty wysłuchiwać twoich oskarżeń, Hermiono.

\- Ja cię nie oskarżam, Harry. Tylko uważam, że powinieneś się jakoś przyjąć tym, że nie było cię trzy godziny i się martwiliśmy.

\- I w związku z tym mam wam dziękować? - Harry nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma się do nich odnosić, wciąż miał w głowie ogrodnika Voldemorta i Dumbledore'a stojącego nad myślodsiewnią.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego spode łba, a Ron obserwował swoich braci. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony nie był już taki przejęty. Harry pokręcił głową, wyminął ich i podszedł do Hagrida.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Harry – Hagrid uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Hagrid... Miło cię widzieć? Tylko tyle powiesz? Gdzieś ty był?

\- U olbrzymów – szepnął.

\- Że co? - Harry wytrzeszczył na niego czy.

\- Tajne stowarzyszenie – znów szepnął, patrząc na niego znacząco.

Harry pokiwał głową. No tak. Zakon Feniksa. Olbrzymy. To by się zgadzało...

\- Bałem się o ciebie! - wyznał Harry. - Myślałem, że cię porwali czy coś... Ale wtedy dochodziłem do wniosku, że raczej byś nie dał sobie nic zrobić. Ale mimo wszystko byłem niepewny, no bo dlaczego tak zniknąłeś? Tego nie wiedziałem. No ale to wszystko wyjaśnia... Dumbledore mnie unikał, nie chciał nic mówić.

\- Unikał cię? - zdziwił się Hagrid.

\- Tak, ale już rozmawialiśmy – mruknął, patrząc wymownie w bok. Hagridowi póki co nie zamierzał mówić o wampirach, a o Chinach już na pewno. Za bardzo by się przejmował. - Przyjdę do ciebie niebawem, pogadamy i też mi poopowiadasz.

Po pewnym czasie Harry podszedł do Rona.

\- Stary, stracha nam narobiłeś, na serio.

\- Wiesz jaki jest Dumbledore... Zatrzymał mnie na tyle czasu... Nic nie mogłem zrobić – wyjaśnił Harry, czując się bardzo źle, że musi okłamywać przyjaciela.


	14. Złoty świat

Czternastego grudnia, w przeddzień wyprawy do Posem, Hermiona była bardzo rozdrażniona. Ferie świątecznie miały nadejść dopiero za kilka dni, więc będzie zmuszona opuścić, oczywiście za decyzją Dumbledore'a, wiele lekcji, a przecież Sumy miała pisać już za kilka miesięcy.

\- Hermiono, przecież nie ma w świecie magicznym rzeczy, której byś nie dała rady opanować, daj spokój – pocieszali ją przyjaciele, gdy siedziała w bibliotece nad książkami. - Poza tym powinnaś odpocząć, a nie siedzieć tutaj.

\- Nie mówcie mi teraz, co powinnam, błagam – dziewczyna z irytacją zatrzasnęła książkę, którą próbowała czytać. Niestety. Nie umiała się skupić.

\- Jedyny plus twojej wyprawy jest taki, że wraz z tobą wybywa Snape, dlatego kilka eliksirów nam przepadnie.

\- Ron, jestem pewna, że dla waszego dobra, Snape to z nami odrobi, uwierz mi. Żebyś się nie zdziwił, jak po naszym powrocie będziemy spędzać soboty w klasie od eliksirów.

\- Nawet sobie nie chcę tego wyobrażać – powiedział Harry, gdy wychodzili z biblioteki, by udać się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

\- Poszedłbym na skargę do McGonagall – wyznał śmiało Ron.

\- Tak, McGonagall na pewno by ci pomogła. Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że sama byłaby w stanie nakłonić Snape'a żeby zrealizował dodatkowe lekcje – stwierdziła Hermiona.

Gdy dotarli już do Wielkiej Sali, usiedli przy końcu stołu, by móc w spokoju rozmawiać.

\- Nie wiem jak my bez ciebie tu wytrzymamy – rzucił Harry, nakładając sobie na talerz ziemniaki z sosem.

\- Dacie radę. W ogóle to jestem ciekawa, ile ja tam będę musiała być...

Była to rzecz, której Hermiona się obawiała. Czas. Nie wiedziała, ile będzie musiała wytrzymać od przyjaciół, wykonując nieznane jej zadania, w towarzystwie nielubianego Severusa Snape'a.

\- A nie jesteś ciekawa, jak on będzie się zachowywał w twoim towarzystwie? - zapytał Ron.

\- Nie jestem ciekawa. Wiem przecież, że będzie zachowywał się tak jak tutaj.

\- I nie boisz się tego? - Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Harry, ja się nigdy nie bałam Snape'a. To ty go nienawidzisz. Dla mnie jest po prostu wymagającym, czasem traktującym ludzi zbyt z góry, nauczycielem. I tyle. Dam radę. Poza tym jeszcze dzisiaj po obiedzie mam iść z nim rozmawiać. Jakoś się nastawić, że jutro wyruszamy.

\- Wyruszacie dzisiaj.

Hermiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła zdyszaną profesor McGonagall, której szczęka lekko drżała. Ścisnęła nerwowo dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony.

\- Nie wiadomo dlaczego, teleport pojawił się przed chwilą – powiedziała szybko.

\- Ale jak to?! - Hermiona wstała. - Miał pojawić się jutro o dziewiątej rano!

\- Powiedziałam! Nie wiadomo dlaczego!

Hermiona nagle stała równie zdenerwowana, co McGonagall, której żyłka na czole zaczęła pulsować.

\- Na co czekasz, Granger? Do gabinetu! - warknęła, chociaż nie było w jej głosie ani odrobiny surowości. Odwróciła się i pospiesznym krokiem ruszyła.

\- Ale... - Hermiona szybko odwróciła się do przyjaciół, łapiąc się za głowę.

Harry ani Ron nie czekali. Obydwoje wstali, złapali dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnęli ją za sobą do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

\- Pożegnajcie się tutaj – zadecydowała McGonagall, gdy dogonili ją tuż przy kamiennym gobelinie, wiodącym do okrągłego pomieszczenia.

Hermiona uścisnęła mocno najpierw Harry'ego, potem Ronalda, a gdy chciała jeszcze im coś powiedzieć, dodać jakieś słowa otuchy, zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, opiekunka Gryffindoru pociągnęła ją za rękę i wskazała kamienne schody, po których sama zaczęła się już wspinać.

\- Będzie dobrze! Do zobaczenia! - rzuciła przyjaciołom Hermiona, znikając na szczycie schodów.

Gdy weszła, bez pukania, wraz z profesor McGonagall do gabinetu dyrektora, już zastała tam Snape'a, o którym z tego wszystkiego już zapomniała. Dumbledore także tam był.

\- Teleport otwarty jest tylko pięć minut – powiedział dyrektor tak cicho, jakby nie chciał, żeby sam znajdujący się zaraz obok niego teleport, który był wielką, jasnoróżową poświatą, wiszącą kilka cali nad posadzką, to usłyszał. - Nie wiem dlaczego nie pojawił się o umówionej z królową Posem porze. Zniknie prawdopodobnie za dwie minuty. Nie ma czasu – powiedział to z dużym naciskiem, zerkając na Severusa, który zrozumiał o co chodzi.

Stanął tuż przed teleportem, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę. Nagle, bardzo gwałtownie, odwrócił się w stronę stojącej niepewnie Gryfonki, która z przerażeniem spojrzała na McGonagall.

\- Masz różdżkę? - zapytał, widząc, że dziewczyna nie ma na sobie szaty, tylko zwykłe ubranie.

\- Mam – odparła, wyciągając ją z tylnej kieszeni. Teraz już sama zadecydowała, że nadszedł czas, a stanie w miejscu jest póki co niewłaściwe. - Do widzenia, pani profesor.

\- Wszystko się uda. Trzymajcie się razem – powiedziała starsza kobieta, delikatnie ściskając dziewczynę, co było dla niej lekkim zaskoczeniem.

\- Do zobaczenia – dyrektor zaczął iść w jej stronę, a gdy znalazł się już przy niej, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Nie martw się o nic. Harry i Ron na pewno sobie poradzą.

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok i pokiwała głową. Gdy poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Snape'a, uniosła hardo głowę do góry, i uśmiechając się lekko do Dumbledore'a, podeszła do teleportu i stanęła obok Severusa.

\- Do zobaczenia Severusie – usłyszeli głos McGonagall, lecz już nic więcej, bo wykonali wspólnie krok naprzód, czując, jak pochłania ich różowa poświata, a świat wokół zaczyna wirować.

Hermiona czuła, że spada. Zdziwiło ją to, że pomimo długiego wirowania, nie czuła żadnych mdłości, co było u niej raczej naturalne. Zastanawiała się, co zastanie, gdy poczuje grunt pod nogami. I właśnie gdy przestała o tym myśleć, poczuła go. Bała się otworzyć oczy. To inny świat.

\- Granger, co z tobą? - usłyszała głos, który przez najbliższy czas na pewno będzie słyszeć często.

Otworzyła oczy. Trawa, drzewa, złoty pałac, łąki, kwiaty. Wszystko to przepływało do jej świadomości bardzo szybko. Wykonała pełny obrót wokół własnej osi, mając tę świadomość, że widzi przed sobą cały ten świat, nie licząc głębi wielkiego lasu.

\- U nas jest tak chłodno... - zaczęła podwijać rękawy granatowego swetra, gdy uderzyło ją panujące tu ciepło.

\- Nie ma czasu na rozmowy o pogodzie – Snape zaczął już iść w stronę pałacu. Znajdowali się od niego jakieś piętnaści minut drogi. Musieli przebyć całą polanę, nim się do niego dostaną.

\- Nie rozmawiam o pogodzie, profesorze – powiedziała spokojnie, ruszając za nim. - Stwierdzam tylko fakt, że u nas jest chłodno.

\- Cóż za spostrzegawczość, panno Granger! - mruknął ironicznie.

\- Dziękuję – odparła uprzejmie.

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz być taka irytująca cały czas?

Stwierdziła w myślach, że tak, dlatego nie odpowiedziała na pytanie.

\- Nie przeginaj, Granger – usłyszała po chwili.

 _Gadaj sobie, gadaj_ , pomyślała.

\- Granger, mówię do ciebie – spojrzał na nią, odgarniając sobie z twarzy włosy, które zaczął szarpać wiatr.

\- Doprawdy? Nie może mi pan odjąć punktów za ciszę, tak myślę. A myślę nawet więcej...

\- To dobrze, że myślisz – wtrącił sarkastycznie.

\- A to, że więcej, to już w ogóle! - uśmiechnęła się do niego, i ku swojemu zdumieniu dostrzegła w jego twarzy delikatnie rozbawienie. - Tak więc myślę więcej – chyba w ogóle nie może mi pan odejmować tutaj punktów. Jesteśmy w innym świecie.

\- Aczkolwiek wciąż jestem twoim nauczycielem, kretynko.

\- Jednak są to sprawy Zakonu Feniksa, a nie Hogwartu. Nie jesteśmy tutaj z powodu tego, że szkoła chce, aby jeden z jej nauczycieli oraz uczennica wspólnie wybrali się w podróż do innego świata.

\- Proponuję, żebyś się przymknęła, i chociaż próbowała teraz zachować pozory dobrze wychowanej – powiedział, gdy znaleźli się już blisko zamku.

\- Proszę mnie nie obrażać! - oburzyła się dziewczyna.

Snape nie mógł jednak nic już na to odpowiedzieć, ponieważ z pałacu wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Zaczęła iść w ich stronę.

Był to wysoki mężczyzna, o brązowych, długich włosach, związanych z tyłu głowy. Miał na sobie błękitną, bardzo luźną koszulę, wciągniętą w białe spodnie. Hermiona stwierdziła w myślach, że wygląda bardzo dziwnie, natomiast Snape zdążył w swojej własnej głowie powyzywać go już od „nieszykownego o niekreślonej płci tępaka".

\- Witajcie – jego głos był bardzo głęboki. - Jestem posłańcem królowej Kate. Królowa pragnie się z wami widzieć oraz wyjaśnić wam niespodziewane pojawienie się teleportu dzień przed umówionym terminem. Jejmość już przed widzeniem pragnie wyrazić głęboki wyraz ulgi, że zdążyliście się przenieść. Proszę uprzejmie za mną.

Gdy odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę pałacu, Hermiona i Snape wymienili między sobą takie spojrzenia, że na pewno każdy ich znajomy wybuchłby na ten widok niekontrolowanym śmiechem. To były spojrzenia prawdziwie mówiące „co z nim jest, cholera, nie tak?" i „czy każdy w tym świecie to totalny idiota, czy może to z nami jest coś nie tak?".

\- Zanim jednak znajdziemy się w pałacu, pragnę oznajmić panu, że jestem mężczyzną, i nie widzę podstaw, aby uważał mnie pan za tępaka – głos posłańca nie był już taki uprzejmy i, prawdę mówiąc, udawany. Był po prostu luźny. - A jeśli chodzi o panią – spojrzał przez ramię na Hermionę, która teraz spanikowała, że jej myśli także zostaną odczytane. Swoją drogę cieszyła się, bo chyba o bezpłciowym tępaku nie pomyślała – wygląda pani całkiem normalnie i... ładnie.

\- Dziękuję bardzo i nawzajem – odparła, a było jej tak głupio, jak jeszcze nigdy.

\- Dlaczego czyta pan w naszych myślach bez naszej zgody i wiedzy? - zapytał wściekle Snape, próbując zachować resztki cierpliwości, zwracając się grzecznościowo.

\- Taki mały test na sam początek – odrzekł posłaniec, a Hermiona posłała Snape'owi przerażone spojrzenie. No pięknie. Świetnie zaczęli.

\- Czy każdy potrafi tutaj czytać w myślach? - zapytał z niepokojem w oczach Snape.

Jeśli by tak było, chyba by od razu rzucił na siebie zaklęcie uśmiercające. Jak niby miał nie krytykować, nie obrażać, nie wyzywać w myślach innych?! Już i tak przerażał go sam fakt, że nietaktownie jest to robić na głos.

\- Niestety nie. Chociaż może dla was... Na szczęście nie.

Hermiona z lekkim poczuciem ulgi spojrzała na swojego profesora, lecz on rzucił jej spojrzenie, które mówiło coś w stylu, żeby w to nie wierzyć. Po dłuższym przemyśleniu doszła do wniosku, że tak naprawdę wcale nie miała podstaw, by komukolwiek tu zaufać i uwierzyć, że faktycznie nie wszyscy potrafią kontrolować tutaj myśli. _Snape ma rację._

Gdy doszli wreszcie do złotego pałacu, Hermiona zauważyła wychodzącą z lasu kobietę, o nienagannej figurze, długich włosach, ale wyjątkowo pomarszczonej twarzy. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak wygląda ta cała Kate.

Weszli do pałacu. W środku było równie pięknie, co na zewnątrz. Lśniące posadzki, wysokie kolumny, wielkie balkony, mosiężne drzwi, których było naprawdę bardzo, bardzo wiele po bokach, i to prawdopodobnie na wszystkich piętrach, a pałac liczył ich na pewno bardzo sporo. Marmurowe schody rozciągały się po dwóch stronach, i zbiegały się w górze. Pod nimi natomiast, na wprost wejścia, znajdowało się wielkie pomieszczenie, z sufitem kończącym się aż przy czubku najwyższej wieży pałacu.

\- Proszę za mną, do sali tronowej – usłyszeli głos posłańca, którego ton znów był uprzejmy, ale bardzo sztuczny.

Poszli posłusznie za długowłosym mężczyzną. Posadzka była tak czysta, że Hermiona patrząc na nią, dostrzegła samą siebie, oraz idącą obok niej, ciemną postać Severusa. Po chwili znaleźli się w sali tronowej. Ściany tego pomieszczenia były szklane, podobnie jak drzwi wiodące do ogrodu znajdującego się za pałacem. Ogród ten był tak cudowny, że Hermiona nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Za ogrodem rozciągał się ten tajemniczy las, który otaczał wszystko, co znajdowało się w zasięgu wzroku.

\- Witajcie – usłyszeli.

Dopiero teraz Hermiona dostrzegła idącą w ich stronę kobietę.

\- Jestem królowa Kate.

Królowa miała niebieskie włosy, sięgające aż do samej podłogi. Ubrana była w białą suknie, ciągnącą się za nią po posadzce, podkreślającą jej niezwykle głęboką talię, która wydawała się być aż nienaturalna. Kobieta była wysoka niczym Snape. Jej usta były złote. Naprawdę złote. Nie mógł to być żaden odcień szminki. Żaden kosmetyk nie dawałby takiego efektu. Oczy miała takiego samego koloru, jak włosy. Na czubku jej głowy lśniła mała, złota korona.

Złoty świat. Dosłownie.

\- Hermiona Granger.

Hermiona przedstawiła się i zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi przed królową świata, w którym właśnie przebywa, ukłoniła się. Snape z wielką niechęcią zrobił to samo.

\- Cieszę się, że zdążyliście przenieść się na miejsce, mimo że teleport pojawił się znacznie przed czasem. Było to zaplanowane przeze mnie. Musicie bowiem wiedzieć, że wy dwoje przybyliście tutaj dzięki przepowiedni. Gdy profesor Dumbledore poprosił mnie o pomoc, za pomocą mojej magicznej kuli zbadałam jego cel, który był całkowicie szczery. Musiałam się jednak upewnić – zaczęła przechadzać się wokół nich, dokładnie badając ich wzrokiem. Jej głos był niezwykle płynny i czysty, taki przyjemny dla ucha... - Zobaczyłam w kuli postać wysokiego mężczyzny o czarnych włosach sięgających do ramion oraz młodej kobiety, z czekoladowymi oczami i burzą loków na głowie. Przekazałam Dumbledore'owi, że to macie być właśnie wy – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. No tak, teraz już wiedziała, skąd Dumbledore wiedział o jej rzekomej chęci do wyprawy. Wcale nie podsłuchiwał ani nie szpiegował jej rozmów z Harrym i Ronem, tak jak to Harry podejrzewał. To wszystko było z góry zaplanowane. - I przysłał mi was. Kula dzisiaj przekazała mi, że macie przybyć dzisiaj. Dzisiaj ma się to wypełnić. Nie jutro – dodała ostro.

\- Więc jesteśmy – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Severus. - Czego od nas, wasza wysokość, oczekujesz?

\- Dowiecie się w odpowiednim czasie, panie Snape. Teraz możecie zapoznać się ze swoimi komnatami. Ladislao – wskazała na posłańca, który przyprowadził ich tutaj – zaprowadzi was do nich. Do zobaczenia.

\- Do zobaczenia – odparli, i ukłoniwszy się, opuścili salę tronową.

Udali się za mężczyzną, który zaprowadził ich do komnat znajdujących się na piątym piętrze. Mieli je obok siebie, chociaż nie planowali żadnych spotkań ani rozmów. Nie odzywali się do siebie od czasu spotkania z królową ani słowem. Hermiona znikła w swojej komnacie, a Severus w swojej. Nie wiedzieliby nawet, o czym mają z sobą porozmawiać. Wszystko to wydawało się jednocześnie zbyt proste, i zbyt pomieszane. A najgorsza była ta niepewność.


	15. Pięć godzin

Hermiona siedziała na łóżku w swojej komnacie. Podobało jej się tu, jednak co z tego, jak czuła się beznadziejnie samotna? Jej sypialnia była w jasnych kolorach. Meble były białe, łóżko także. Na jasnoróżowych ścianach wisiały obrazy przedstawiające naturę. Żyrandol wydawał się być bardzo cenny, jednak dziewczyna nie miała ochoty podziwiać sufitu. Szybko się ściemniło zaraz po tym, jak rozejrzała się po sypialni, małym saloniku i łazience, więc wzięła długą, gorącą kąpiel w wielkiej, szerokiej wannie, którą miała w swojej łazience, po czym położyła się spać.

W nocy obudziło ją panujące gorąco. Nie miała pojęcia, która mogła być godzina, jednak za oknem było wciąż bardzo ciemno. Z lekkim trudem wstała i podeszła do okna, otwierając je na oścież. Spojrzała na niebo, na którym nie zastała ani gwiazd, ani księżyca. Czy to możliwe? Była zbyt zmęczona, by się nad tym zastanawiać, więc gdy tylko poczuła przyjemnie orzeźwiający chłód, wróciła do łóżka. Nie było to jednak ostatnie jej przebudzenie tej nocy.

Otworzyła oczy godzinę po tym, jak udało jej się ponownie zasnąć. Znów wstała i podeszła do okna, siadając w fotelu, który stał przy nim. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiedziała co się działo, ale w swoim własnym śnie widziała królową Kate, która powtarzała jej kilka razy, że po upływie pięciu godzin czeka go śmierć. Nie wiedziała o kogo chodzi. Oczywiście najpierw pomyślała o Severusie, ale jaki miałby to sens? Dlaczego miałby umierać, skoro dopiero co tu przybył, by wypełniać zadania? Później doszła do wniosku, że może chodzić o któregoś z jej przyjaciół. Nie miała pojęcia, co działo się teraz w Hogwarcie.

Nagle usłyszała trzask, a jej drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się. Stanął w nich Snape.

\- Profesorze?! - Hermiona poderwała się z fotela w pośpiechu zawiązując szlafrok, który miała na sobie.

\- Granger? Gdzie jesteś? - zapytał, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie po jej sypialni.

\- Jak to gdzie? - zaczęła wolno iść w jego stronę, patrząc niepewnie. - Kilka kroków przed panem.

Snape zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. Patrzył na nią, ale ona nie widziała w jego oczach nic poza swoim własnym odbiciem. Gdzie się podział ten magiczny, tajemniczy blask?

\- Granger, ja nic nie widzę – wyznał nagle.

\- Jak to nic pan nie widzi? - zapytała i była niemal pewna, że Snape sobie z niej żartuje. Podeszła odruchowo do niego i zaczęła machać mu przed oczami. - Na pewno pan widzi, tylko się jeszcze pan dostatecznie nie obudził. Co to za pomysł, spacery w nocy?

\- Granger! - warknął. - Ja nic, cholera, nie widzę!

\- Jak to pan nie widzi?! - odwarknęła jeszcze raz, znów wykonując ruchy rękami zaraz przed jego twarzą.

\- Nie stój przede mną i nie machaj jak głupia! Czuję cię, słyszę... Ale nie widzę – przetarł dłońmi oczy.

\- Dobrze, może to tylko tymczasowe – Hermiona próbowała uspokoić i siebie, i jego, chociaż serce zaczęło jej bić bardzo szybko. Złapała go za dłoń, a on wzdrygnął się. - Spokojnie, proszę mi zaufać, chcę pana tylko zaprowadzić do łóżka.

\- Kobieta sama prowadzi mnie do łóżka, no proszę... - na jego ustach pojawił się drwiący uśmiech.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, panie profesorze!

Delikatnie pociągnęła go za sobą. Po chwili siedział już na brzegu jej łóżka, a ona sama zapaliła światła.

\- No i co ja mogę tu z panem zrobić...? - zaczęła się głośno zastanawiać, stojąc niedaleko i patrząc na niego. - Jak to się w ogóle stało?

\- Po prostu. Poszedłem spać, a gdy obudziłem się w nocy, już nic nie widziałem. Zapaliłem światła, posiedziałem nawet pół godziny, ale nic się nie zmieniało. Z jednej strony to się nawet cieszę, chyba lepsze już to, niż sny, w których pojawia się ta królowa Kate. Nie podobają mi się te jej włosy. Zdecydowanie.

\- Królowa Kate? - Hermiona stanęła jak wryta. Ona również miała sen o niej. - Mówiła w tym śnie coś konkretnego?

\- No właśnie to jest wszystko dosyć dziwne, bo mówiła, że za pięć godzin odzyskam wzrok.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie słowa królowej z własnego snu: „Po upływie pięciu godzin czeka go śmierć". Spanikowała. Naprawdę spanikowała. Zaczęła się cała trząść.

\- Granger, czemu nic nie mówisz? - zapytał po chwili ciszy. - Zazwyczaj nie możesz się zamknąć.

\- Myślałam, że nie lubi pan, jak się za dużo odzywam – odparła mając nadzieję, że drżący głos jej tak bardzo nie zdradził.

Jak miała powiedzieć Snape'owi, że według słów królowej, ma umrzeć gdy prawdopodobnie odzyska wzrok? O co tu chodziło?

\- Ty coś wiesz – powiedział cicho po chwili. - Twój głos jest inny.

\- Ponieważ stoję przy oknie i jest mi zimno, muszę je zamknąć – odparła szybko i dziękując Merlinowi, że naprawdę zrobiło jej się momentalnie zimno, zamknęła okno.

Hermiona zaczęła się gorączkowo zastanawiać. Co powinna zrobić?

\- To jest chyba pierwsze zadanie – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos profesora. - Ale jaki ma ono sens, skoro ja nic nie widzę?

\- Nawet nie wiemy co mielibyśmy w tym zadaniu zrobić – odparła dziewczyna, rozważając tę opcję. - Ale znowu jakie jest inne wytłumaczenie?

\- Poszukajmy królowej. Poszukajmy kogokolwiek – Snape wstał, a Hermiona podeszła bliżej niego. - Ja, do cholery, chcę odzyskać swój wzrok! Nikomu nie pozwoliłem sobie go odbierać!

\- W porządku. Poszukamy królowej.

Hermiona złapała go znów za przedramię i zaczęła prowadzić w stronę drzwi.

\- Chwila, muszę się ubrać – stwierdziła po chwili. - A jakim cudem pan jest ubrany w swoją szatę, skoro obudził się pan już bez wzroku?

\- A ty jesteś taka głupia, że nie umiałabyś się ubrać bez pomocy oczu?

\- Ja nie jestem głupia! - krzyknęła i szybko przebrała się w jasnobrązowe spodnie oraz białą koszulę. Na nogi założyła czarne pantofelki, a włosy związała szybko w koka, by nie zasłaniały jej widoku na Snape'a, którego musiała przecież teraz prowadzać.

Gotowa już, wróciła do niego i złapała za rękę. Opuścili komnaty. W całym pałacu było nieskazitelnie cicho. Tak cicho, że wydawało się to aż nieprawdopodobne. Jeśli chodzi o ciemność, nie było dla Hermiony aż tak źle, ponieważ na ścianach znajdowały się zapalone świece, w niewielkich od siebie odstępach.

\- Musimy zejść na dół. Na parter – zdecydowała dziewczyna, zbliżając się do schodów. - Nie zleci pan?

\- Granger, nie denerwuj mnie – mruknął tylko i sprawnie zaczęli schodzić w dół.

Gdy znaleźli się już na parterze, Hermiona ujrzała wielki zegar, znajdujący się nad wejściem głównym pałacu. Miał on pięć takich samych wskazówek. Cztery stały w miejscu, a jedna z nich była w połowie okrążania tarczy okrągłego zegara. Zrozumiała. To czas mierzący te pięć godzin. Nie powiedziała Snape'owi nic. Zaczęli iść do sali tronowej.

\- Czy nie uważa pan, że to dziwne...? Nikogo nigdzie nie ma. Spodziewałam się jakichś strażników.

\- Jak tylko zauważysz jakąś z tych istot, zamieszkałych ten świat, od razu mów. Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam.

Podeszli do szklanych drzwi, prowadzących do ogrodu. Były zamknięte. Gdy spróbowali wyjść przez te główne, również i tu klamka odmówiła posłuszeństwa.

\- Zamknięte jest wszędzie – stwierdziła cicho Hermiona, która liczyła, że na zewnątrz znajdą odpowiedź na to wszystko. - Może zapukajmy do którychś z tych drzwi? Jest ich tu pełno.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział, więc uznała to za zgodę. Zapukali do pierwszych lepszych drzwi, lecz odpowiedziało im tylko milczenie.

\- Założę się, że są to komnaty tych wszystkich mieszkańców tego świata. W sensie za tymi drzwiami – wyjaśniła dziewczyna, która starała się nie patrzeć na nauczyciela. Jego puste spojrzenie było przerażające i smutne.

\- W takim razie, skoro są to ich mieszkania, dlaczego nie ma nikogo w środku? - zapytał, gdy pukali już do piątych z kolei drzwi, jakby Hermiona miała znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Może są w środku, ale nie otwierają.

\- Jaki miałoby to sens?

\- Może są tutaj jakieś inne prawa? W końcu to inny świat, proszę nie zapominać.

Pukali już do dwudziestych piątych z kolei drzwi. Później dostali się na pierwsze piętro. Tam również próbowali, lecz na próżno. Hermiona traciła nadzieję.

Gdy zeszli z powrotem na parter, dziewczyna dostrzegła, że pierwsza wskazówka zatrzymała się, zatoczywszy pełne koło, a druga poszła w jej ślady. Nie miało teraz już sensu ukrywanie przed Snape'em prawdy. Opowiedziała mu więc o swoim śnie, o przypuszczeniach i o zegarze.

\- Więc umrę za niecałe cztery godziny – podsumował na koniec jej opowieści, lecz jego głos był inny niż dotychczas.

\- Jeśli nic się nie wydarzy, a sen to przepowiednie, to tak!

\- Dlaczego masz taki rozpaczliwy głos? - zapytał.

Usiedli na schodach. Siedziała tuż obok niego. Nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Czuł tylko, że cała drży, a jej głos się łamie, ilekroć usiłuje coś powiedzieć.

\- Nie chce żeby pan umarł – odparła cicho.

Poczuł na swojej dłoni coś mokrego i zdał sobie sprawę, że to jej łza. Wyciągnął delikatnie dłoń w jej stronę i przejechał nią po jej policzkach. Były całe mokre.

\- Granger, głupia jesteś?

\- Może pan przestać?

\- Nie mogę, bo ryczysz przeze mnie.

\- Musimy coś wymyślić – nie kryła już płaczu. Głośno szlochała. - Przecież jak ja sobie bez pana poradzę? Zostanę tutaj zupełnie sama! A pan? Pan nie będzie żył! A nikt inny nie nauczy eliksirów lepiej niż pan!

Prychnął.

\- Granger, uczniowie mnie nienawidzą. Ucieszą się, że nie wróciłem stąd żywy.

\- Ja sama też nie wrócę tam żywa! Obiecuję!

\- Granger, ja umieram...

\- Nie umiera pan... Głupoty... Nie wierzę, że pan umrze – schowała twarz w dłoniach. Bezradność w tej sytuacji była nie do zniesienia.

\- Zawsze próbujesz wszystko podważać.

\- Profesor Dumbledore nie wysłałby tu pana ze świadomością, że pan umrze.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, droga panno Granger, miał taką samą, cholerną świadomość na temat tego, co nas tu czeka, jak my. Żadną.

\- Przecież jak pan umrze, cały Zakon Feniksa będzie stracony.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę.

\- Wie pan co?! - wyczuł w jej głosie złość. Był bardzo ciekaw, co ma mu do powiedzenia. - Zaczynam faktycznie zastanawiać się, czy to, co ludzie gadają, to prawda! Pan chyba w ogóle nie ma serca! Nie obchodzą pana ani swoje losy, ani innych! To doprawdy karygodne.

\- Granger, daj mi spokój. Chcę ostatnie godziny swojego życia spędzić w ukochanej ciszy, a nie z płaczliwą panną z buzującymi hormonami, która sama nie wie, co tak naprawdę myśli.

\- Wiem co myślę! I przed chwilą to powiedziałam! Aha, i jeszcze jedno! Nie odejdę stąd. Nie ruszę się ani na minutę. A jeśli pan się ruszy, to ja pójdę za panem.

\- Prześladujesz mnie, idiotko.

\- Nie jestem żadną idiotką, do cholery! - mówiła przez łzy.

Miała tak totalnie dosyć swojego nauczyciela, że najchętniej faktycznie by sobie od niego poszła, ale wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić. Czuła narastające z każdą minutą przerażenie. Jeśli Snape umrze, zostanie sama w obcym świecie, z jakąś zwyrodniałą królową i jej poddanymi, którzy nie chcą pomóc i prawdopodobnie sami skazują Severusa na śmierć. O co tu chodziło? To miało być to zadanie? Śmierć i do widzenia? Jakaś ofiara?

\- Jak wrócimy do zamku do odejmę Gryffindorowi przez ciebie wszystkie punkty, przysięgam.

\- W życiu profesor McGonagall panu na to nie pozwoli!

\- McGonagall nie będzie się wtrącała w moje sprawy, uwierz mi. A ty nie odgonisz się od szlabanów do końca życia. Oczywiście będziesz je miała z Filchem, bo ja na twoje towarzystwo po tej wyprawie nigdy się już nie zgodzę.

Hermiona miała teraz taką minę, jakby ktoś powiedział jej coś jednocześnie bardzo przykrego, złośliwego i żałosnego.

\- Więc tak mi się pan za to wszystko odpłaca, tak?

\- Za co? Za to, że nie chcesz mi dać spokoju?

Zamilkła. Nie miała już ochoty na rozmowę. Odwróciła się do niego plecami, co wyczuł. Oczywiście nie pokazywał tego dziewczynie, ale był przerażony. Perspektywa śmierci i pozostawienia tej dziewuchy samej tutaj była straszna. Chociaż i nie to było najstraszniejsze. Gdyby zginął, Zakon Feniksa i Voldemort rozpoczęliby tak straszliwą wojnę, że prawdopodobnie skończyłaby się końcem świata. Naprawdę. Snape nad wszystkim panował. A potem? Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co by było.

\- Czwarta godzina się zaczyna – po pewnym czasie usłyszał głos Hermiony.

\- Ostatnia godzina mojego życia, w takim razie.

\- Ja i tak nie wierzę, że pan umrze.

\- To nie wierz. Radzę ci się jednak przygotować.

Za oknami zaczęło robić się jaśniej. Wstał świt.

\- Zauważył pan, że na niebie w nocy nie ma księżyca ani gwiazd? - zapytała głęboko poruszona tym, co przed chwilą powiedział.

\- Panno Granger – powiedział z przesadną uprzejmością – to bardzo nietaktowne, pytać niewidomego, czy coś zauważył.

\- Nie jest pan niewidomy.

\- Jak to nie?! Jesteś naprawdę... głupia.

\- Znaczy... Tylko chwilowo. Za godzinę odzyska pan wzrok.

\- Tylko po to, żeby pożegnać świat...

\- POMOCY! - Hermiona zaczęła nagle krzyczeć. Snape wyczuł, że się podniosła. - Niech nam ktoś pomoże! BŁAGAM! Jest tutaj ktoś?! - krzyczała.

\- Uspokój się! - Snape również wstał i chciał ją szarpnąć za rękę, ale stracił równowagę i ześlizgnął się ze schodów. Potoczył się w dół, wprost na lśniącą posadzkę parteru.

\- Merlinie! - usłyszał głos dziewczyny, która zbiegła po schodach i już przy nim była. - Nic panu nie jest?

Poczuł, że stara się go podnieść, więc sam wstał. Bardzo bolała go ręka i kolano.

\- Ma pan zdarty policzek – poinformowała go dziewczyna, i wtedy dopiero doszło do niego uczucie bólu na twarzy. - Niech pan usiądzie na tych schodach. Proszę.

Westchnął i spełnił jej prośbę. Usiadł posłusznie na pierwszym stopniu.

\- Nie ma naszych różdżek – zorientowała się, przeszukując swojej kieszenie oraz jego. - Proszę się stąd nie ruszać.

Usłyszał, że odchodzi gdzieś. Gdy został na chwilę sam pośród tej ciszy i ciemności, pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł prawdziwy strach.

\- Granger? - zapytał cicho po chwili, gdy nadal się nie zjawiała.

Po trzech minutach była z powrotem. Klęknęła przed nim na kolanach i zaczęła przecierać mu twarz. Robiła to bardzo delikatnie. Gdy syknął z bólu, na chwilę przestała, po czym znów kontynuowała przecieranie rany na policzku.

\- Spokojnie. To jest płyn magiczny, który wzięłam ze sobą na właśnie takie wypadki.

Pochwalił ją za to w duchu. Po pewnym czasie nie czuł już bólu na policzku, jednak ręka coraz silniej dawała o sobie znać. Hermiona dostrzegła, że nerwowo ją ściska, więc przetarła mu także rękę i kolano. Nie przyniosło to tak dobrego efektu jak przy małej ranie na twarzy, ale ból minął w większym stopniu.

\- Boli jeszcze? - zapytała.

\- Trochę.

Zaczęła masować mu rękę, lecz on po kilku minutach odsunął się od niej. Nie dostrzegł jej przykrego spojrzenia. Nie zrobił tego dlatego, że nie chciał, aby mu pomogła, ale po to, że jeśli miał umrzeć za te kilkanaście minut, to lepiej obrażony na nią, niż w przyjaznej relacji. Tak przynajmniej uważał. Logika.

\- Jest za pięć – usłyszał jej cichy głos, a potem cichy szloch.

 _Jeszcze tylko pięć minut i prawdopodobnie mnie tu nie będzie_ , myślał Snape.

\- Jest za trzy – mówiła przez łzy.

Serce zaczęło mu mocniej bić. Nie chciał umierać! Nie, tylko nie śmierć. Nie teraz. Może ewentualnie po wojnie. Ale nie teraz.

\- Jeszcze minuta! - krzyknęła Hermiona, a on poczuł na swoich ramionach jej zaciśnięte dłonie. - Panie profesorze!

Krzyczała, szarpała go, płakała. Nie chciała zostać tutaj sama. Wiedział o tym doskonale. Może nawet faktycznie uważała go za dobrego nauczyciela. To nawet miłe, że tak sądziła.


	16. Więź

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, gdy ostatnia wskazówka na zegarze zatrzymała się. Stała nad siedzącym na schodach Snape'em. Otworzyła na chwilę oczy, lecz nie miała odwagi spojrzeć w dół, na niego. Ponownie zacisnęła powieki, spod których wypłynęły łzy. Cholera, że była taka wrażliwa!

\- Otwórz oczy – usłyszała nieznajomy głos.

Na początku bardzo ją zaskoczyło to, ponieważ przecież poza Severusem nikogo tutaj nie było, a ten głos na pewno do niego nie należał. Powoli zaczęła otwierać jednak powieki, które po chwili rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości.

Stała przed nią owa kobieta z pomarszczoną twarzą, którą widziała, gdy tutaj przybyła. Lecz nie tylko ona się pojawiła. Za nią, na schodach, stali inni ludzie. Było ich kilkanaście. Obejrzała się. Wszędzie stali ludzie. Obok niej, przed nią, za nią. Uśmiechali się do niej. Nagle na szczycie schodów pojawiła się królowa Kate.

\- Nie miło było nam przez cały ten czas patrzeć na twoje łzy, Hermiono – powiedziała, schodząc do niej i uśmiechając się.

\- Co to znaczy, królowo? - zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona, ocierając policzki.

\- Cały czas tutaj wszyscy byliśmy.

\- Słucham? - Hermiona usłyszała głos Severusa.

 _Właśnie, Snape!_ , pomyślała. Wstał właśnie ze schodów i patrzył na królową Kate. Hermiona lekko się wychyliła do przodu, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy. Nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy coś się zmieniło.

\- Obserwowaliśmy was, będąc niewidzialnymi dla waszych oczu. Obserwowaliśmy wasze reakcje. Rozmowy. Chcieliśmy was poznać. Chcieliśmy zobaczyć, jak wygląda poziom waszej współpracy. Skupiliśmy się na tobie, Hermiono – królowa spojrzała na nią. - I przekonałaś nas do siebie.

\- A czy ja przypadkiem nie miałem być martwy, jak to mi, o wielka pani, przepowiedziałaś?

Hermiona rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Twoim obowiązkiem, panie Snape, jest przede wszystkim darzyć mnie szacunkiem. To chyba jasne i normalne, tak?

\- A czy normalne jest nachodzenie ludzi we śnie i przepowiadanie im śmierci? Nie śmiałbym się teraz nawet odezwać, gdyby nie to, że wmówiono mi, że niebawem umrę oraz odebrano wzrok. Czy to było w porządku?

\- Pytanie należy do ciebie. Czy chcesz, aby w twoim świecie było w porządku... - królowa uniosła jeden kącik ust do góry, po czym popatrzyła po swoich ludziach. Musiał to być dla nich jakiś znak, ponieważ nagle zaczęli się rozchodzić. Gdy zostali już tylko we trójkę, królowa również się odwróciła. Idąc, odwróciła nagle głowę przez ramię. - Dziękuję za rozgrzewkę. Do zobaczenia przy następnej okazji.

W Hogwarcie wreszcie nadeszła wyczekiwana przez wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli przerwa świąteczna. Harry, Ron, Ginny i bliźniacy wysiadali właśnie z pociągu na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte, po czym ciągnąc ze sobą swoje kufry, skierowali się w stronę ściany, która była magicznym przejściem do świata mugoli. Na stacji czekała na nich pani Weasley wraz z Billem.

\- Jesteście! - pani Weasley przytuliła wszystkich po kolei.

\- Mamo... - jęknęli Fred i George, gdy ich matka ściskała ich właśnie wtedy, gdy przechodził obok ich najlepszy przyjaciel Lee Jordan z ojcem, rzucając im zabawne spojrzenia.

\- Powinniście się cieszyć! - stwierdziła pani Weasley, gdy znaleźli się już w Norze. - Biedna Hermiona... Ona spędzi Święta prawie sama. No i biedny Severus. Są sami w obcym świecie, och...

\- Kto jak kto, ale Hermiona na pewno daje radę – powiedział Bill. - Tak samo jak i Snape.

\- A ja mam nadzieję, że jeszcze jej nie zabił tym swoim spojrzeniem – rzucił Ron, gdy znalazł się już w swoim pokoju wraz z Harrym.

\- Przez ten tydzień, odkąd tylko jej tutaj z nami nie ma, myślę cały czas o tym – wyznał Harry, zaczynając rozpakowywanie się. - Ron, jesteś w stanie pojąć, że Miony nie ma teraz w naszym świecie?

\- Trudno to wziąć na logikę. Ależ ja mam bałagan w tym kufrze...

\- Ja odkąd skończyłem jedenaście lat, nic już nie biorę na logikę. Też mam bałagan – dodał po chwili Harry, zaglądając głębiej do swojego kufra, gdzie znajdowała się między innymi zgniła mandarynka.

\- A moja mama tylko broni tego Snape'a – rzucił ze złością Ron. - Ja rozumiem, że on jest szpiegiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to chamski dupek. Jak się dowiem, że przez niego włos Hermionie z głowy spadł, to mu po prostu przyłożę przy najbliżej okazji.

\- RONALDZIE WEASLEY!

Drzwi nagle otworzyły się i stanęła w nich rozwścieczona pani Weasley.

\- Jak możesz się tak wyrażać o kimś, kto naraża dla nas swoje życie?! Nie masz w sobie za grosz szacunku do nauczycieli!

\- Mamo, mogłabyś nas nie podsłuchiwać?! - krzyknął Ron, zdenerwowany podobnie jak jego matka.

\- Myślisz, że jestem taka, żeby was podsłuchiwać?! Właśnie zamierzałam was zawołać na kolację.

\- Pewnie! I tak się złożyło, że akurat przystanęłaś i podsłuchałaś, tak?!

\- W tej chwili na kolację! W tej! - rzuciła swojemu synowi wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym równie niemiło popatrzyła na Harry'ego, który już przyzwyczaił się do kłótni między Ronem a jego mamą.

\- Co za kobieta! - zaklął pod nosem Ron.

\- Chodźmy lepiej na tę kolację – powiedział z rozbawieniem Harry, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach.

Kolacja na szczęście mijała bardzo przyjemnie. Wszyscy Weasley'owie, Harry, Syriusz oraz Lupin z Tonks, rozmawiali, żartowali i cieszyli się nadchodzącym Bożym Narodzeniem. Wszyscy jednak czuli swojego rodzaju pustkę. Krzesło, które zwykle zajmowała Hermiona, było puste.

Po kolacji Harry wraz z Syriuszem ubrali się ciepło i wyszli na zewnątrz. Chcieli spokojnie porozmawiać. Nie mieli ze sobą poza listami oraz kominkiem w salonie Gryfonów ostatnio żadnego kontaktu. Usiedli więc na murku z tyłu domu.

\- Wiesz, Harry – zaczął Syriusz, wpatrując się w gwiazdy. - Wieczorami zwykle brakuje mi twojego ojca najbardziej. Może dlatego, że to właśnie wieczorami zwykle przeżywaliśmy najlepsze przygody pod słońcem. Właściwie to... pod księżycem – oderwał wzrok od nieba i uśmiechnął się do swojego chrześniaka. - Wymykaliśmy się z zamku, snuliśmy plany, kombinowaliśmy... Wszystko. Wtedy tak naprawdę życie było zupełnie inne. Nikt się za bardzo niczego nie obawiał. A teraz, cholera, żeby uratować to wszystko co jest, trzeba się przenosić do innego świata. To... straszne.

\- Wiedziałeś, że istnieje inny świat? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie – odparł po dłuższym czasie Syriusz. - Chociaż i tak nie czułem się tak bardzo zdziwiony. W życiu wiele straciłem. Przede wszystkim dużo lat, siedząc niesłusznie w Azkabanie, Harry. Rozumiesz. Dużo tam rozmaitych historii słyszałem, i... taki sobie inny świat nie wywarł na mnie wielkiego wrażenia. A jak u ciebie?

Harry nie miał pojęcia co ma odpowiedzieć. Chciał wreszcie podzielić się z kimś tym wszystkim, co ostatnio się działo. O tym, że był w Chinach, poznał część historii Voldemorta, miał wyruszyć z Dumbledore'em do wampirów... O tym, że wraz ze starszym czarodziejem wchodzi dopiero w coś wielkiego. Ma dowiedzieć się wiele, zobaczyć... Lecz odparł tylko:

\- W porządku.

To niesamowite, jak wiele emocji umiał tłumić sobie Harry Potter. To nieprawdopodobne, jak wiele osób kojarzyło tego chłopaka, a tak naprawdę mało kto wiedział o nim cokolwiek.

\- Ostatnio Dumbledore przydzielił mi zadanie. Podejrzewam, że nie chciał po prostu, żebym czuł się niepotrzebny. Mam kontrolować obecność członków Zakonu na zebraniach, kontaktować się z nimi w ramach możliwości co jakiś czas, żeby złożyli jakieś cholerne raporty. W sumie chyba na temat tego, jak im się żyje. Bo wszystko co poważnie trafia od razu w ręce Dumbledore'a. Beznadzieja...

\- No co ty! To przecież ważne. Taka kontrola – Harry próbował podnieść go na duchu, jednak sam stwierdził, że faktycznie dyrektor mógł przydzielić mu tę rolę po to, żeby nie czuł się zbędny. _Może to i dobrze. Będzie miał zajęcie._

\- A najlepsze jest to, że przydzielił mi do tego Ginny. To dosyć trudne. Nie znam tej dziewczyny, a mam z nią wspólnie zdobywać raporty, spisywać jakieś durne listy i w ogóle...

\- Ginny to świetna dziewczyna.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Świetna dziewczyna? - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Czekaj, czekaj. Czy ty przypadkiem nie masz na nią chętki?

\- Co ty gadasz, Syriusz... – Harry zawstydził się. - Ja... Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie mam teraz czasu na coś takiego, jasne? Głupie pytania zadajesz. Może i jest ładna, zgrabna... W ogóle miła dziewczyna. Ale... Och, oczywiście, że nie! Naprawdę, nie znoszę cię – zaśmiali się obydwoje, a Harry lekko go szturchnął.

\- No to skoro taka miła i fajna, to może będzie dobrze.

Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę i wrócili do Nory. Syriusz zajął się rozmową z Lupinem, Tonks z państwem Weasley, więc Harry i Ron wrócili do swojego pokoju i wciąż zaczęli zastanawiać się nad losami przyjaciółki, do której, jak widać, byli bardziej przywiązani, niż im się wydawało.

\- Cicho tak trochę bez niej – zauważył Ron.

\- I nikt nie szyje póki co czapeczek dla skrzatów...

\- No fakt, nie mamy się na razie o co wkurzać. Przerażające.

\- Ciekawe jak jest w tym innym świecie...

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że dobrze jej się tam żyje...

\- Że jest wesoła...

\- Że Snape jej zbyt nie dokucza...

\- Że nie ma zbyt trudnych zadań...

\- Że... Dobra, koniec! Ona żyje, nie umarła! Grobowe nastroje zostawmy na jutro, kiedy będziemy musieli pewnie sprzątać. W końcu pojutrze Wigilia.

Jak przewidział Ron, tak też się stało. Dzień następny był bardzo pracowitym dniem. Każdemu przydzielono różne zadania. Trzeba było wszędzie wszystko wyczyścić, wypucować, odgnomić, pozbyć się niepotrzebnych rzeczy, udekorować i ogólnie – ogarnąć.

\- Jestem już naprawdę wykończony – oznajmił Harry'emu pod wieczór Ron, gdy spotkali się przy zastawianiu stołu na kolację. - Na szczęście już prawie skończyliśmy.

\- Zajmuję pierwszy prysznic!

\- No dobra, to idź już. Ja skończę tutaj, ty się umyjesz i potem ja wskoczę. Będzie szybciej.

\- Dzięki! - zawołał wesoło Harry i popędził na górę.

Gorący prysznic poprawił mu humor jeszcze bardziej. Czuł się także mocno usatysfakcjonowany, ponieważ udało mu się przystroić ogród wyjątkowo ładnie. Po całym dniu pracy poczuł wielką radość, gdy pojawiła się przed nim duża, jego ulubiona zapiekanka pani Weasley. Czuł się szczęśliwy jak nigdy, że mógł spędzać Święta właśnie z tą rodziną oraz innymi, bliskimi dla niego osobami. Wszyscy byli dla niego bardzo ważni, dlatego kładąc się spać, wciąż się uśmiechał na myśl o nich. Spełzł mu uśmiech ten jednak wtedy, gdy poczuł nagle przypływ niewiarygodnie silnej złości.

Ron wszedł do pokoju gdy Harry poderwał się ze swojego materaca.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że już śpisz – szepnął Ron, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

\- A może w takim razie powinieneś się w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć, co?

\- O co ci chodzi, stary?

\- O to, że jesteś nieszanującym mnie egoistą!

Nagle zamiast twarzy Rona, zobaczył przed sobą twarz Voldemorta, który kpiąco się z niego śmiał. Już sięgnął po różdżkę i wycelował nią nieświadomie w przyjaciela, gdy nagle czyjeś silne ramiona chwyciły go od tyłu, wytrącając mu różdżkę z dłoni.

 _\- Harry, uspokój się, proszę_ – usłyszał głos.

Nie był w stanie rozpoznać czyj był to głos. Nie był po prostu w stanie. Walczył teraz z tym, żeby pozbyć się Voldemorta ze swojej świadomości. Wiedział, że w niej jest, a jeśli nie, to próbuje się do niej dostać. Próbował go jakoś stamtąd wypchnąć. Wyrzucić. Czuł, jak ta więź między nim a Voldemortem _pulsuje, jak się naciąga, napina_... Mógł jednak poświęcić więcej czasu na naukę oklumencji. Ale to nie jest teraz najważniejsze. Czuł Voldemorta w sobie. Nie tyle nawet, co w swoim umyśle i świadomości, jak w całym sobie. Ta złość, rozchodząca się po całym jego ciele. Miał nawet takie fizyczne odczucie, jakby płynęła w jego żyłach razem w krwią. Żyły się napinały. Czuł się taki bezradny.

\- Harry!

Udało się. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą Rona i Syriusza, a ktoś wciąż trzymał go z tyłu. Obrócił się i ujrzał twarz Lupina.

\- Już dobrze – zapewnił Harry, a gdy Remus wciąż go trzymał, krzyknął – Dobrze już, w porządku?!

Syriusz kiwnął głową do swojego przyjaciela, a ten dopiero wtedy puścił Harry'ego.

\- Stary, co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytał przerażony Ron.

\- Zgadnij, Ron. Zgadnij, co się może ze mną dziać.

\- Uspokój się – powiedział Lupin. - Ochłoń.

Harry przetarł swoją twarz kołdrą. Czuł się beznadziejnie. Nie miał zamiaru nikomu teraz opowiadać, jak to pokrzywdzony został przed chwilą w swoim własnym wnętrzu. Nie. Nie będzie nikomu o tym mówił. Po co? Żeby się litowali? A może jednak chciał komuś o tym powiedzieć? Nie wiedział, czy emocje i uczucia które teraz w sobie miał, były jego własnymi, czy może pozostałościami po ligilimencji Voldemorta.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Znów po prostu miałem zły sen, Voldemort się pewnie wściekł albo coś...

\- Harry, cholera, mów jak było naprawdę! - powiedział ostro Syriusz. - Chcesz, żeby cię przyjęto do Zakonu, to bądź szczery.

\- Syriuszu, ja mogę sobie chcieć, wiesz? Moje zdanie się tutaj nie liczy. I nie próbuję robić z siebie pokrzywdzonego chłopca. Ale w porządku. Voldemort prawdopodobnie próbował dostać się do mojej świadomości. Dlatego zachowywałem się tak, jak się zachowywałem.

\- Często próbuje to robić? - zapytał poważnym tonem Lupin.

\- Raczej nie, chociaż jeśli on się wkurza, to ja często też.

Lupin i Black wymienili spojrzenia, które nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Harry przypuszczał, że przeraziło ich to, co usłyszeli. Więź między nastoletnim chłopcem a najniebezpieczniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem. Faktycznie. Przerażające.


End file.
